Angels E se os vampiros pudessem ter filhos?
by Jullie McCarty Cullen
Summary: Como seria se o dr. Carlisle descobrisse um jeito de Rosalie e Alice engravirem? Como seriam os filhos de Emmett e Jasper? O que aconteceria em uma festa de aniversário, no natal? Enfim... Como seria se os vampiros pudessem ter filhos?
1. Um Chá de Bebê

**UM – CHÁ DE BEBÊ**

-Nós precisamos _mesmo_ fazer isso, Alice?

Rosalie estava sentada no sofá da sala, a expressão de incredulidade estampada em seu rosto anormalmente belo. Alice se virou no último degrau da escada dobrável e olhou para baixo.

-Claro, Rosalie. – ela respondeu como se aquela fosse uma resposta óbvia. – São nossos bebês. Eles precisam de uma festa.

-Mas eles _nem nasceram_ ainda. – Rosalie tentou argumentar, já sabendo que seria inútil. Quando Alice punha alguma coisa na cabeça, não havia argumentos que a fizessem mudar de idéia.

Então a porta da sala foi aberta. Ainda na soleira, Jasper e Emmett pararam, estáticos, os queixos caídos.

-Quem deixou a Alice fazer isso? – Emmett perguntou olhando para a decoração que agora ornamentava a casa toda. Centenas de bexigas coloridas estavam pregadas nas paredes, bichinhos de pelúcia por todos os cantos onde era possível se enfiar um, sapatinhos de bebê, quadrinhos com desenhos de nenéns, e tudo que se pudesse imaginar de decoração prénatal estava reunida ali.

-Rosalie, por que você não a impediu? – Jasper perguntou finalmente entrando na casa, fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Ela é _sua_ mulher, Jasper, você devia fazer alguma coisa! – Rosalie retrucou estreitando os olhos.

-Mas era você quem estava aqui com ela. Onde está o Carlisle? – ele perguntou olhando para os lados.

-Ele está no quarto. – Alice respondeu. – Mas eu já falei com ele.

-Quer dizer que ele sabe o que está se passando aqui embaixo e não fez _nada_? – Jasper continuou, indignado.

-Desde quando o Carlisle faz alguma coisa, Jasper? – Emmett falou indo se sentar ao lado de Rosalie no sofá. – Como eles estão? – ele perguntou colocando as mãos na barriga dela, os olhos brilhando.

Rosalie colocou suas mãos sobre as de Emmett.

-Agitados. – ela respondeu sorrindo. – Agora que você colocou a mão, mais ainda. Acho que eles sabem que é você.

Emmett sorriu com as covinhas e beijou os lábios de Rosalie brevemente.

-Tomara que eles puxem as suas covinhas. – ela falou rindo.

-Aí eles vão ficar irresistíveis que nem eu. – Emmett concluiu.

-Como você é convencido, Emmett. – Jasper falou estendendo a mão para ajudar Alice a descer das escadas.

-São apenas fatos, Jasper. Aceite-os. – ele retrucou.

-Olha, mamãe, bexigas! – a voz infantil falou de cima das escadas. Renesmee desceu os degraus correndo, depois parou debaixo de um montinho de balões e estendeu as mãos para cima. – Deixa eu estourar?

-Não pode, Nessie. – Bella falou com calma, descendo as escadas com Edward atrás de si. – São para os seus priminhos.

Renesmee cruzou os bracinhos e fechou a cara, depois mostrou a língua para a mãe e correu para o sofá onde Rosalie estava sentada.

-Posso pôr a mão, tia Rose? – ela perguntou com a carinha inocente. –Deixa, deixa?

-Tudo bem, vem cá. – Rosalie respondeu pegando a mãozinha branca de Renesmee e colocando sobre sua barriga. – Viu, eles estão se mexendo.

Renesmee abriu um sorriso e puxou a mão da barriga tia, correndo para Alice.

-Agora a sua, tia Alice. – ela falou estendendo o braço.

-Você não vai falar _nada_, Edward? – Emmett perguntou apontando para a decoração.

Edward riu.

-Não digam que vocês não esperavam que a Alice fosse fazer alguma coisa assim. Vocês sabem como ela é.

-Esqueci que você lê mentes. – Emmett falou fechando a cara. – Seu sem graça.

-Ansiosa para conhecer seus primos, Renesmee? – Alice perguntou passando a mão pelos cabelos bronzeados da garota.

- Aham. – ela respondeu se sentando no sofá ao lado da tia. – Eu quero jogar bola com o Elijah.

Alice riu.

-E a Sappheire? Não vai querer brincar com ela?

-Também. – Resnesmee respondeu, balançado as perninhas que não alcançavam o chão. – Aí ela entra no time das meninas.

-Essa é minha garota! – Emmett falou passando por Renesmee e bagunçando seu cabelo. – Mas a Scarlet vai ser bem mais legal. – ela falou cobrindo a boca, como se contasse um segredo. – E aposto que o Eran vai detonar com o Elijah. – ele terminou, dando uma piscadinha.

Renesmee riu e apontou para as escadas.

-Olha, o vovô!

Carlisle estava descendo os degraus, seu habitual sorriso calmo e tranqüilo estampado no rosto pálido parecia não ter se abatido tanto quanto os outros com a _pequena_ decoração que Alice havia feito para os quatro bebês.

-Vocês já vão começar? – ele perguntou quando atingiu o último degrau, parando apoiado no corrimão.

-Falta a Esme, onde ela está? – Alice perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

-Ela foi comprar os presentes pros bebês. – ele respondeu. – Já deve estar voltando.

Emmett se levantou, puxou uma flor do vaso que ficava ao lado da tevê e caminhou até Carlisle. Ele segurou a flor como se fosse um microfone e passou o braço pelos ombros de Carlisle, abraçando-o.

-E então, dr. Carlisle Cullen, como o senhor se sente sendo avô de cinco crianças a partir de agora? – ele perguntou fazendo uma cara concentrada e colocou a flor na direção na boca do pai.

Carlisle riu.

-Eu sinto que agora eu vou começar a envelhecer com tanto vampirinho correndo pela casa.

Emmett ignorou as risadas que ecoaram na sala e recolheu a flor para perto de sua boca mais uma vez. Renesmee desceu do sofá rápido e correu na direção de Emmett, puxando-o para baixo pela camisa.

-Deixa eu falar na flor, tio Emm? Deixa, deixa!

Emmett levantou a flor como se quisesse impedir que ela a alcançasse.

-Nessie, eu estou entrevistando o vovô. – ele falou olhando para a garotinha. Renesmee parou de puxar sua blusa e cruzou os braços.

-Emmett, se eu fosse você, subia no sofá. – Edward falou contendo a risada. – A Nessie tem uma propulsão um pouco forte demais.

Emmett continuou com o braço levantado.

-Não. – ele respondeu. – Ela tem que me obedecer, eu sou o tio dela.

Edward riu e balançou a cabeça.

-Como se esse fosse um argumento válido.

-Tio Emm, se você me ama _de verdade_, você vai deixar eu falar na flor. – Renesmee falou com um sorriso angelical no rosto. Emmett abriu a boca e olhou para Alice, indignado.

-Alice! – ele falou sério. – O que você fez com a Renesmee?

Alice começou a rir.

-Nada, ué.

-Você criou um monstro! – ele retrucou. – Eu juro que não vou deixar a Scarlet passar muito tempo com você.

-Emmett, ela vai passar muito tempo com _você_. O que pode ser pior que isso? – ela falou cruzando os braços.

-Muito bem, chega de elogios. – Carlisle falou puxando a flor da mão de Emmett sem cerimônias e entregando para Renesmee. – A Esme chegou.

-

-Um sapatinho! – Alice respondeu depois de mal colocar as mãos no embrulho que Esme a estendera. Rosalie cruzou os braços e bufou alto.

-Isso não _vale_! – ela resmungou. – Eu não consigo prever as coisas que nem a Alice. Já estou parecendo uma cobaia de cosmético de tanto batom que passaram em mim.

Alice se virou para Rosalie. Sua barriga branca estava coberta por desenhos feitos em batom vermelho, havia bolinhas em suas bochechas e um "Florinda" escrito com uma letra garranchuda em sua testa. Emmett sacou o batom do bolso mais uma vez e foi na direção de Rosalie, pronto para rabiscá-la novamente.

-Não, nem vem, Emmett! – ela falou tentando segurar as mãos do parceiro. – O que foi que eu fiz agora?

Emmett segurou os dois pulsos de Rosalie com uma única mão.

-Você chamou a _Joca_ de outro nome. – ele respondeu pacientemente. – Agora eu vou ter de rabiscar você.

-Por quê? – ela perguntou tentando se afastar do batom que vinha na direção de sua barriga.

-São as regras. – ele respondeu dando de ombros. – E pára de se mexer ou vai sair tudo torto.

-Emmett, a _Renesmee_ desenha melhor que você. De olhos fechados e com a mão esquerda. Vai sair torto de qualquer jeito. – ela retrucou.

Emmett estreitou os olhos.

-Eu não vou desenhar. Quero escrever o nome dos bebês na sua barriga. Agora fique _quieta_.

Com alguma dificuldade, Emmett rabiscou "Eran" e "Scarlet" no espaço vazio na barriga de Rosalie, depois soltou seus pulsos. Rosalie olhou para a própria barriga, depois se voltou para Emmett.

-Alguém devia te obrigar a fazer aulas de caligrafia. – ela falou sem emoção.

Emmett deu de ombros e estendeu o batom para Jasper.

-Vai rabiscar a Joca. – ele falou apontando Alice com a cabeça. – Ela está limpinha demais.

Alice estreitou os olhos.

-Mas eu acertei todas! – ela protestou.

-Acertou, mas tecnicamente você estava trapaceando. – Emmett retrucou. – O Jasper tem permissão legal para te rabiscar. Deve ter uma regra sobre prever o futuro e ser pintada em chás de bebê.

Alice cruzou os braços e Jasper pegou o batom da mão de Emmett, rindo.

-Tudo bem, eu prometo que a minha letra é melhor que a do Emmett. – Jasper falou se aproximando da barriga de Alice e escrevendo "Elijah" e "Sappheire" com uma caligrafia impecável.

Alice levantou o rosto de Jasper e o pressionou seus lábios contra os dele.

-Ficou lindo. – ela falou sorrindo para ele. – Pelo menos quando o Elijah ou a Sappheire pedirem para você desenhar alguma coisa, eles vão entender o que é.

Emmett estreitou os olhos, depois de deu de ombros.

-Eu posso pedir para a Renesmee. – ele retrucou.

-Bom, agora que já foram todos os presentes, vamos para a próxima brincadeira. – Esme falou se levantando do sofá. Rosalie levantou a mão.

-Eu tenho que ficar assim eternamente? – ela perguntou apontando para si mesma com a outra mão.

-Tem, Florinda. – Emmett respondeu antes de Esme.

Rosalie cruzou os braços e Emmett foi em sua direção, abraçando-a.

Esme se abaixou e pegou uma sacola ao lado do sofá. De dentro dela, ela tirou quatro bonecos. Dois meninos e duas meninas.

-A próxima brincadeira seria trocar fraldas dos bonecos, só para ver como vocês se saem. Mas, como vocês não vão precisar fazer isso, vocês vão trocar o boneco inteiro.

Esme estendeu um boneco sem roupas para cada um.

-Emmett fica com a Scarlet, Florinda com o Eran, Jasper com a Sappheire e Joca com o Elijah. Aqui – ela mostrou uma caixa repleta de roupinhas de bebê – tem desde fraldas até chapeuzinho, lacinho, essas coisas. O objetivo é trocar o nenê o melhor possível em dois minutos. Tudo bem?

Todos assentiram com a cabeça. Emmett começou a pular e estralar o pescoço. Rosalie o olhou espantada.

-O que você está fazendo, Emmett? – ela perguntou acompanhando seus pulinhos com os olhos, para cima e para baixo.

-Me aquecendo, ué. – ele respondeu sem parar de pular.

-Se aquecendo para trocar _sua filha_? Que, aliás, está na sua mão, indo e para cima e para baixo com você?

Emmett parou.

-Verdade. – ela falou abraçando a boneca. – Eu esqueci, Florinda. Desculpa.

-Deixar o Emmett ser pai devia ser crime. – Edward falou rindo. Emmett estreitou os olhos.

-É, porque a Renesmee é mesmo um anjo, não é, senhor disciplina?

-É a convivência com vocês, o que eu posso fazer? – Edward retrucou encolhendo os ombros.

-Podemos começar? – Esme perguntou, rindo.

-Podemos sim, desculpa, Esme. – Emmett falou se recompondo. – Prepare-se para perder, Jaz.

-Mas será que você não pode se segurar _nem_ em um chá de bebê? – Rosalie falou entre os dentes, dando um tapa no ombro de Emmett.

-Nós vamos ganhar, babe. – ele falou ignorando a repressão de Rosalie.

-Muito bem, então. – Esme continuou. – Atenção... valendo!

Os quatro começaram a revirar a caixa em busca de roupinhas. Renesmee subiu no sofá e ficou pulando, batendo palmas.

-Nessie, assim você vai cair. – Bella advertiu, fazendo sinal para que ela descesse para o chão.

Renesmee caiu sentada no sofá e cruzou os braços.

-Cadê o Jake? – ela perguntou fazendo biquinho. – Ele deixa eu pular no sofá.

Bella estreitou os olhos.

-Bom saber, nunca mais te deixo sozinha com ele.

Edward arregalou os olhos.

-Como assim, _nunca mais_? – ele repetiu, incrédulo. – Por acaso você já deixou a Renesmee sozinha com ele?

Bella engoliu seco.

-Uma veizinha só... – ela falou mordendo as unhas. – mas eu confio no Jacob, Edward. Deixa de ser neurótico.

-A Renesmee é uma criança inocente, Bella. Se o Jacob _pensar_ em encostar um dedo nela, eu não sei o que eu faço.

-Pois eu sei. – Bella retrucou. – Não faz absolutamente _nada_. E nem pode fazer, não é culpa do Jacob.

Edward revirou os olhos.

-É, eu mereço, mesmo. Primeiro ele quase tira você de mim e agora ele vai tirar a minha filha. Será que eu fiz alguma coisa para ele em outra encarnação? Espero que sim.

Bella começou a rir.

-Pára de ser dramático, Edward.

-Muito bem, acabou o tempo! – Esme anunciou. – Eu falei _acabou o tempo_, Emmett.

-Eu só queria colocar um enfeite na roupa dela. – ele se defendeu com uma cara inocente, apontando para a boneca.

-Acontece, Emmett, que esse laço é de pôr na _cabeça_ e não na roupa. – Rosalie falou puxando o laço do macacão da boneca.

Emmett deu de ombros.

-Prefiro na roupa.

-Tudo bem, vamos ver como ficaram os bebês. – Esme falou estendendo a mão para Alice. – Então o Elijah é o primeiro.

O boneco estava _cheio_ de roupas. E das cores mais berrantes possíveis.

-Ele está parecendo um letreiro luminoso. – Emmett observou. – Jasper, não a deixe encostar no Elijah. Ou ele vai ficar todo cheio de frufru.

-Você vai ver o frufru quando ele nascer... – Jasper retrucou.

-Agora a Sappheire. – Esme falou pegando a boneca da mão de Jasper.

-Jaz, se eu não soubesse que é uma menina que está aí debaixo, eu ia dizer que é o clone do Elijah. – Alice falou olhando criticamente para a boneca nas mãos de Esme. Ela estava com um macacão verde, e nada além disso. – Não dá pra perceber que é uma menina.

-Pelo menos ela não vai brilhar no escuro. – Jasper se defendeu e Alice deu um tapa em seu braço.

Esme devolveu o bebê para Jasper e estendeu a mão para Rosalie.

-Vamos ver o Eran. – ela falou pegando o boneco em suas mãos.

Emmett arregalou os olhos.

-A intenção não era _vestir_ o boneco? – Emmett perguntou, confuso.

-Ele está vestido. – Rosalie respondeu.

-Só de cuecas! – Emmett falou em choque. – Coitado do menino, Rose. Tudo bem que você gosta que _eu_ me vista assim, - Rosalie o olhou com os olhos estreitos. – mas o nenê é outra coisa. Até porque se ele ficar andando só de cuecas por aí, ele vai destruir o coração das meninas. – Emmett olhou para Edward. – Jacob que se cuide quando o Eran chegar.

-Obrigada por me lembrar dele, Emmett. – Edward falou sem emoção. – Muito gentil da sua parte.

-Bom, a última. Scarlet. – Esme falou devolvendo Eran para Rosalie e pegando a boneca das mãos de Emmett.

-Por que _isso_ – Rosalie falou apontando para uma faixa na cintura da boneca – está na cintura dela? Isso é uma faixa de cabelo!

-Mas a boneca não tinha cabelo! – Emmett se defendeu. – E coube certinho. Ficou bonito. Sabe, um cinto.

Rosalie levou a mão à testa.

-Você é doente, Emmett. Eu tenho medo do que o contato com você pode fazer com as crianças. Os danos podem ser irreversíveis, vai saber.

Esme voltou a entregar a boneca para Emmett.

-Na verdade, todos vocês são doentes. – ela falou rindo. – Eu estou quase considerando a hipótese de cuidar dos bebês por vocês.

Carlisle, que até então estava quieto, arregalou os olhos.

-Nem pensar, porque vai sobrar para mim. Meu trabalho é mimá-los e estragar tudo que eles aprenderem. Só isso.

Eles riram.

-Mamãe, quando os nenês vão nascer? – Renesmee perguntou se agarrando na blusa de Bella. Ela pegou a garota nos braços e a segurou no colo.

-Logo, Renesmee. – ela falou beijando sua bochecha branca, olhando para as barrigas enormes de Alice e Rosalie. – Logo.

*****

**NOTAS**: Oi, povo!

Eis o primeiro capítulo da minha última insanidade... hehehe

Idéia aleatória, que surgiu sem querer e tá rendendo bastante... tenho 8 capítulos já =D

Essa fic também está postada no Twifics e está indo bem! Espero que aqui também! ;)

Por favor, digam o que acharam! ^^

Beijos gelados,

JMcCartyC 


	2. Escolhendo o Nome: Eran

**ESCOLHENDO O NOME: ERAN CHRISTOPHER CULLEN**

-Assim eu tenho um troço, Emmett! – Rosalie gritou quando o eterno adolescente pulou ao seu lado no espaço vazio do sofá.

-Credo, como você é atacada. – ele resmungou se ajeitando nas almofadas. – Olha o que eu achei.

Emmett estendeu um livrinho para Rosalie.

-O que é esse negócio? – ela perguntou olhando de esguelha para o livro nas mãos grandes de Emmett.

-É um livro, Rosalie. – ele falou devagar. – Sabe, onde as pessoas escrevem coisas e depois a gente compra pra ler e...

-Eu _sei_ o que é um livro, Emmett. – ela interrompeu. – Agora, por que você está com isso na mão? Até onde eu sei, o mais perto que você consegue chegar de ler um livro é ficar vendo as figuras na revistinha do homem-aranha.

Emmett estreitou os olhos.

-Fique a senhora sabendo que ver figuras estimula a criatividade. – ele falou cruzando os braços. – _Isso_ – ele balançou o livro na frente do rosto de Rosalie. – é um livrinho de nomes. Sabe, pros bebês.

Rosalie ergueu as sobrancelhas, um sorriso bobo se formando em seu rosto perfeito.

-Que lindo você se preocupando com os bebês! – ela falou com os olhos brilhando, depois agarrou Emmett e deu um beijo apertado em sua bochecha. – Mas na verdade, eu já tinha pensado em alguns nomes...

Emmett a afastou de seu corpo e a olhou com os olhos em fendas.

-Como assim, você pensou em alguns nomes _sem_ o meu consentimento?

-Emmett, tecnicamente, eu tenho o direito de escolher os nomes. Sou eu quem vai carregá-los –

-Por um mês! – Emmett interrompeu. – Nem é tanto tempo assim, e você não tem a desculpa de amamentar, acordar de madrugada nem nada. E adivinha quem vai ter de correr atrás deles quando eles começarem a destruir as _suas _coisas? É, eu_._ Ou seja... Perdeu, Rosalie.

Rosalie estava com a boca aberta, a mão erguida como quem quer pedir permissão para falar.

-Posso pelo menos falar _quais nomes_ eu pensei?

Emmett deu de ombros.

-Vá em frente, mas eu não vou gostar, mesmo.

-Eu estava pensando... Tem um ator que eu gosto bastante, sabe... Na verdade, eu até acho que ele parece com você...

-Não, Rosalie. – Emmett interrompeu mais uma vez. – Esse negócio de dar nome de ator pra filho não dá certo.

-Mas deixa eu falar, Emmett! – Rosalie rosnou entre os dentes. – Ou eu vou tapar sua boca com silvertape!

Emmett deu de ombros.

-Ele chama Kellan e –

-Chama o _quê?_

Rosalie revirou os olhos.

-Kellan, Emmett. – ela falou impaciente. – É um nome bonito.

-Bonito? – ele repetiu. – Parece marca de cereal, Rose. Que nem Kellogg's, Kellan's. Dá tudo na mesma.

-Ele é a sua cara! – Rosalie falou cruzando os braços. – Só que é loiro. Tem até cachinhos e covinhas.

-Então eu já sei. – Emmett falou coçando o queixo. – A gente podia pôr Emmett!

Rosalie arregalou os olhos.

-Você está _doido_? Imagina um filho _seu_ chamado _Emmett_ solto por aí. Não, um Emmett na minha vida já é ocupação o suficiente.

Emmett bufou alto.

-Como você é sem graça...

-Eu ainda gosto de Kellan. – Rosalie falou dando de ombros. – Kellan Christopher Cullen.

-Isso. – Emmett ironizou. – Aí toda vez que ele disser o nome completo, vão achar que o menino está com tosse. – Emmett fechou a mão e levou à boca, como se fosse tossir. – _KE_llan... _CHR_istopher... _CU_llen... – ele balançou a cabeça. – Não vai dar certo, Rose. E de onde você tirou esse Christopher?

-É o segundo nome do Kellan. E dele eu não abro mão, fique o senhor sabendo.

-Tá, tudo b_em_! – Emmett se rendeu. – Mas vamos achar outro nome.

-Eu andei pesquisando também... – Rosalie começou. – Sabe, tem um monte de sites com nomes para bebês...

Emmett arregalou os olhos.

-Você? Pesquisando? – ele olhou para os lados, como se procurasse por alguém. – Por acaso gravidez costuma dar esses efeitos colaterais, cadê o Carlisle!

-Deixa de ser idiota, Emmett! – ela falou dando um tapa em sua perna. – Eu fui atrás de saber a origem do seu nome, ver se dava pra achar algum parecido pro bebê.

Emmett voltou a olhar para Rosalie, desconfiado.

-E qual foi a conclusão..?

-Que o seu nome é hebraico. E eu achei um outro nome hebraico bonito.

Emmett a olhou descrente.

-Aham. Pra quem considera marca de cereal um nome bonito, eu já estou até vendo.

Rosalie estreitou os olhos.

-O que você acha de Eran, senhor Emmett Nome Perfeito Cullen?

Emmett abriu a boca para protestar, mais por hábito do que por realmente querer fazer aquilo daquela vez. Então ele parou no meio do caminho.

-Sabe que até que é bonito? Posso me acostumar com a idéia. – ele falou coçando o queixo.

-Viu, eu falei que você ia gostar. – Rosalie falou beijando seus lábios cheios.

-É, mas bem que eu preferia Emmett Junior. – Emmett falou cruzando os braços.

-Deixa de ser egoísta, Emmett. – ela falou brava. – Eran Christopher Cullen. É perfeito. – Rosalie puxou o livrinho das mãos de Emmett. – Agora vamos entregar isso ao Jasper e à Alice. Talvez eles precisem.

-Não senhora! – Emmett protestou pegando o livro novamente. – Ainda falta nossa filha.

Rosalie levou as mãos à boca.

-Bom, Emm, na verdade...

****

**N/A: **Olas! ^^

Geeente, agora vem uma seqüência de 4 capítulos curtinhos (contando com esse) que explica como os devidos pais escolheram os nomes dos filhos, só pra vocês entenderem e irem se acostumando... porque quatro assim de uma vez é dose... hehehe

E aí, o que acharam??

A próxima é a Scarlet! XD

Beijos gelados e sejam felizes,

_**JMcCartyC**_


	3. Escolhendo o Nome: Scarlet

**Escolhendo o Nome: Scarlet Christine Cullen**

Emmett arregalou os olhos.

-Na verdade _o quê_? – ele perguntou ainda segurando o livro alto nas mãos.

-Eu já tinha pensado em outros nomes também, sabe...

Emmett cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos.

-Você quer monopolizar os meus filhos, é isso? - ele falou a fuzilando com os olhos. – Primeiro as crianças, e depois? – ele se levantou do sofá e colocou as mãos na cintura, o olhar desconfiado. – O que você fazer amanhã à noite? Tentar dominar o mundo? Olha que eu te prendo no quarto.

Rosalie mordeu o lábio tentando reprimir a risada.

-Emmett... – ela falou com paciência. – Em primeiro lugar, eu acho que me prender em um quarto não é a melhor maneira de me impedir de fazer alguma coisa...

-Quer apostar? – Emmett interrompeu, a voz maliciosa e o sorriso torto se abrindo em seu rosto pálido.

Rosalie parou por um segundo, a boca aberta, o olhar distante. Então ela piscou forte e voltou a olhar Emmett, os olhos ainda perdidos.

-Não. – ela falou por fim, desorientada. – Mas em segundo lugar... Eu vou te proibir de assistir Pinky e o Cérebro.

-Mas eu gosto do Pinky. – Emmett protestou. – Ele tem o nariz vermelho.

Rosalie cruzou os braços e respirou fundo.

-Quando você vai crescer, Emmett?

Emmett se abaixou e beijou seus lábios.

-Eu _sei_ que você não quer que eu cresça. – ele falou presunçoso. – Vai querer que eu vire um Edward?

Rosalie ponderou por um segundo.

-É, acho que não... Prefiro você destruindo casas do que mordendo travesseiros.

Emmett começou a rir.

-Não fala isso perto da Bella. – ele falou ficando sério de repente – Ela vai matar o Edward se souber que ele me contou.

-Tá... – Rosalie falou balançando a cabeça. – Agora podemos voltar ao nome da nossa filha?

Emmett cruzou os braços novamente.

-Tudo bem. Vai, fala. – ele retrucou com desprezo.

Rosalie se ajeitou no sofá.

-Eu pensei em Scarlet.

-_Scarlet_? – Emmett repetiu. Rosalie assentiu com a cabeça, apreensiva. – O que isso quer dizer na língua das pessoas normais?

-Significa vermelho e –

-_Vermelho?!_ – Emmett interrompeu arregalando os olhos. – Uma _cor_?

-Por acaso vermelho pode ser alguma outra coisa além de uma cor, Emmett? E você disse que gostava de vermelho.

-Desde quando?

-E o Pinky? – Rosalie falou puxando-o para o sofá – Você gosta do nariz dele.

-Mas é diferente! – Emmett insistiu. – Eu não quero que a minha filha tenha o nome de uma cor. Pode ser traumatizante! – ele terminou levando as mãos aos cabelos.

-Emmett, menos. – Rosalie falou com calma, abaixando seus braços. – Sem chilique. Pode ser?

Emmett a olhou com reprovação.

-Você gostaria de se chamar Fúcsia?

-_Quê_?

-Fúcsia, Rosalie. – ele repetiu. – É desumano fazer isso com uma criança inocente.

Rosalie respirou fundo.

-Emmett, Scarlet é lindo. Vai ser Scarlet e pronto.

-Claro. – ele falou assentindo com a cabeça. – E o segundo nome? Ocre?

Rosalie deu um tapa em seu braço.

-Pára de ser cricri!

-Cricri? – ele repetiu. – Eu só estou preocupado com o bem estar da menina!

Rosalie deu de ombros.

-Vai ser Scarlet. Você pode escolher o segundo nome se quiser. Menos ocre. – ela acrescentou.

Emmett mostrou a língua para Rosalie, depois levou a mão ao queixo, pensativo.

-Já que a minha opinião _tem_ que ficar em segundo lugar nessa casa, por que a gente não põe algum parecido com o do Eran? Parecido com Christopher?

Rosalie ergueu as sobrancelhas, descrente.

-Você pensou nisso sozinho?

-Aham. – ele confirmou inocentemente. – Sabe, eu tenho cabelo preto.

Rosalie parou por um segundo, então estreitou os olhos e bateu em seu braço mais uma vez, com mais força.

-Qual é o seu problema hoje? – ela falou entre os dentes.

-Olha o exemplo que você está dando pros bebês! Se algum deles virar o maníaco da machadinha a culpa vai ser toda sua.

Rosalie bufou alto e cruzou os braços.

-Você vai dizer qual é o nome ou não? – ela perguntou impaciente, sem olhar para Emmett.

-Eu pensei... Christine. O que você acha?

Rosalie de repente se virou para o parceiro, os olhos brilhando.

-Ai, é lindo! – ela falou o abraçando e beijando sua bochecha com força.

Emmett se encolheu, confuso.

-Me lembre de não querer ter mais filhos, ok? Você está me dando medo.

Rosalie o soltou, um brilho mais malicioso em seus olhos, o sorriso no canto da boca.

-Tem sempre a parte boa de ter filhos... – ela falou passando o indicador levemente pelo peito musculoso de Emmett, causando-lhe arrepios.

Ele respirou fundo, engolindo seco.

-Os bebês podem estar ouvindo isso. – ele falou de uma vez. – Olha a imagem que eles vão fazer do pai.

Rosalie riu.

-E que imagem o senhor quer passar? – ela falou em tom de desafio.

Emmett ergueu as sobrancelhas, o olhar presunçoso.

-A de melhor pai do mundo. – ele respondeu abrindo o sorriso enorme com as covinhas.

Rosalie riu mais uma vez, depois beijou os lábios cheios e frios de Emmett novamente.

-Essa imagem você não precisa passar. – ela falou batendo o indicador na ponta de seu nariz. – Porque eu tenho certeza de que você já vai ser.

***

**NOTAS: **Volume três da insanidade postado ^^

Scarlet Christine Cullen! Ficou bonitinho, vai?? =)

E Scarlet _É_ o nome pra filha da Rosalie, não consigo pensar em outro... hehe

Não me segurei e fiz um final gay, e\o/

E aí, gostaram??

O próximo é o Elijah =)

Ah, claro, preciso falar pro pessoal do Team Edward: Desculpa galera, nada pessoal contra o Edward, eu ADOOORO ele *-* - Meu vampiro estepe, e \o/ – maaaaas, são Emmett e Rosalie, né... eu não resisti. =B

Beijos e nã saiam no sol,

**_J. McCarty Cullen._**


	4. Escolhendo o Nome: Elijah

**Escolhendo o Nome: Elijah Alexander Hale**

-Qual é o livro dessa vez? – Alice perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Jasper na cama. Ele fechou o livro e levantou os olhos, sorrindo para ela.

-Senhor dos Anéis. – ele respondeu girando o livro entre os dedos.

-De novo? – Alice perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Jasper riu.

-E qual o problema? – ele perguntou dando de ombros. – É um clássico.

-Estou com medo de que você fique obcecado por essa coisa. Daqui a pouco vai começar a escrever histórias. – ela falou cruzando os braços. – Ou pior.

-Pior? – Jasper perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-É. – Alice respondeu assentindo com a cabeça. – Você viu o que aconteceu com o Emmett quando ele assistiu Harry Potter.

Jasper sorriu.

-O quê? – ele perguntou surpreso.

-Você não lembra? Ele ficou apelidando todo mundo! Só parou quando eu ameacei chamar ele de balaço.

-Balaço?

-Uhum. – Alice confirmou. – Só serve pra dar dor de cabeça. Tenho medo de que ele apareça dizendo que o filho vai chamar Dobby. Porque você tem de admitir que é uma possibilidade.

Jasper começou a rir.

-Mas por falar me nome... – ele começou. – Nós podíamos começar a pensar nos dos nossos filhos, não?

Alice abriu um sorriso radiante, depois beijou os lábios de Jasper.

-Você tem alguma idéia? – ela perguntou, ainda sorrindo, depois estreitou os olhos. – Se você falar Sirius Black ou Severus Snape eu juro que eu te bato.

-Não, Alice... – Jasper falou rindo. – Nada de Harry Potter.

Alice levou as mãos à cabeça.

-Zaphod Bleeblebrox¹ não! – ela falou com horror. – Não, pelo amor de Deus...

-Não, pára de fazer drama. – Jasper falou franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Eu estava pensando em Senhor dos Anéis, mesmo. – ele terminou dando tapinhas na capa do livro.

Alice continuou com cara de horror.

-Não quero que meu filho se chame Gandalf. Nem Legolas. Nem Aragorn ou qualquer coisa remotamente parecida com isso. Dá coceira só de pensar.

-Na verdade, - Jasper começou. – eu estava pensando em Frodo.

-_Quê?!_ – Alice gritou com um salto. – _Frodo_? Ninguém chama o filho de Frodo, Jaz! É um nome de mentira, sabe. Ninguém faz isso de verdade.

-Mas você disse que o Emmett podia pôr Dobby e –

-Mas é o _Emmett_. – Alice interrompeu entre os dentes. – Ele não conta como referência para absolutamente nada. Nada. – ela enfatizou. – Lerdeza, talvez. Mas só.

Jasper cruzou os braços.

-O que você sugere, então?

-Ah, a Rosalie escolheu o nome de um ator pro filho dela... E eu estava pensando... já que você gosta do Frodo, nós podíamos dar o nome do _ator_ que interpreta ele.

Jasper ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Elijah? – ele arriscou. Alice assentiu animadamente com a cabeça.

-É bonito, Jaz. – ela falou tentando fazer uma expressão inocente. – É perfeito.

-Eu gosto. – Jasper concordou. – É melhor que nada. E o segundo nome?

Alice cruzou os braços.

-Por que precisa ter um segundo nome? Elijah Hale é tão bonito. – ela falou dando de ombros. – Nome composto fica parecendo novela mexicana, Jaz. Sério.

-Desde quando você sabe o que é uma novela mexicana? – ele perguntou, surpreso.

-Desde que o Emmett decidiu que gosta de Maria do Bairro. Deviam proibir a exportação dessas coisas.

Jasper começou a rir.

-Eu gosto de nomes compostos. Eu tinha pensado antes... Frodo Alexander Hale.

Alice fez cara de horror. De novo.

-Jaz, você tem um gosto para nomes quase tão ruim quanto o da Bella. Ela ganha de você por pouco. Eu acho. – ela reconsiderou. Jasper fechou a cara. – Mas _Elijah_Alexander Hale fica bom. – ela falou pensativa.

-Alexander é bonito. – ele falou cruzando os braços. – Sabe, Alexandre o Grande. Ele foi o cara. – Jasper terminou satisfeito. Alice sorriu.

-Você e esse espírito de guerra eterno... – ela falou balançando a cabeça. – Mas eu gosto do nome. Elijah Alexander Hale. – Alice abriu um sorriso e beijou os lábios de Jasper mais uma vez. - Nome perfeito para o filho de um guerreiro.

***

**NOTAS:**

**¹**Personagem de _O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias._ – Leiam, é muito bom! ;)

Oi, povo! ^^

E aí, o que acharam??

Viajei muito no nome?? hehe

.

A próxima é a Sappheire!

Espero que estejam gostando!

Logo logo vem a apresentação _formal_, digamos assim, das crianças. ^^

Beijos gelados, sonhem com o vampiro de sua preferência (Emm, oin *-*, oiq) e lembrem-se: Humanos são amigos, não comida.


	5. Escolhendo o Nome: Sappheire

**Escolhendo o Nome: Sappheire Angeline Hale**

-Jaz, agora que a gente já tem o nome do nosso filho... falta o da nossa filha. – Alice falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. O sorriso que Renesmee havia aprendido a imitar quando queria conseguir alguma coisa dos pais. Ou dos tios. Os dos avós. Ou de Jacob.

Jasper se ajeitou na cama, parecendo desconfortável. Alice estreitou os olhos.

-Não me diz que você pensou em Hermione, ou Galadriel, ou qualquer coisa assim. Porque se pensou, nem fale. Não sei nem o que esperar depois do Frodo.

Jasper cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos.

-Como você é... ia ser tão bonito... – ele reclamou.

Alice ergueu as sobrancelhas, incrédula.

-Ia. – ela ironizou. – Eles iam parecer dois livros de contos épicos, Jasper. Tudo bem que isso é bem... _você_... mas não precisa explicitar nos seus próprios filhos.

-Você tem passado muito tempo com o Emmett? – ele perguntou franzindo o cenho. Alice levantou uma sobrancelha, confusa.

-Como é?

-Você está falando que nem ele. É estranho.

Alice deu de ombros.

-Se eu tivesse passado muito tempo com ele, provavelmente não estaria viva agora. Meu cérebro ia derreter. Ou eu ia ficar retardada pra sempre. Esse tipo de efeito colateral.

Jasper riu.

-Eu acho incrível como vocês se amam.

Alice mostrou a língua pra ele, depois seus olhos brilharam perigosamente, como se ela tivesse acabado de se lembrar de algo.

-Por falar em Emmett... você viu o nome que ele e a Rosalie escolheram pra filha? – Jasper balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Scarlet. – ela completou.

Jasper ergueu as sobracelhas.

-Até que não é tão ruim assim. – ele falou parecendo surpreso. – Podia ter sido pior. Podia ter sido... sei lá, Wanda. O Emmett adora Padrinhos Mágicos.

Alice conteve a risada.

-Tudo bem, vamos manter o foco. – ela falou engolindo o riso. – A questão é que Scarlet quer dizer vermelho... e eu gostei da idéia.

Jasper arregalou os olhos.

-O quê? _Cores_? Quer que nossa filha se chame... Ciana? – ele perguntou com horror.

Alice revirou os olhos.

-Não, Jasper. _Eu_ tenho senso de ridículo. Só que a idéia de azul é boa. Sabe, ao contrário de vermelho... – Jasper continuou com cara de interrogação. – Safira, Jaz. _Sappheire._

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Até que eu gostei. – ele falou coçando o queixo. – Mas se prepara porque o Emmett vai arranjar algum apelido pra ela.

Alice riu.

-Me diz _pra quem_ ele não dá apelido. Sabe do que ele me chama? – Jasper balançou a cabeça negativamente mais uma vez. – Chihuahua.

Jasper começou a rir descontroladamente e Alice estreitou os olhos.

-Não tem graça. – ela falou cruzando os braços. – É feio zombar da debilidade vertical das pessoas.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... desculpa. – ele falou controlando a risada. – Agora falta o segundo nome.

Alice revirou os olhos.

-Você e essa _mania_ de nomes duplos.

-Não reclama, agora que o do Elijah é assim, o da Sappheire também vai ser.

Alice levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiada.

-Por acaso você já tem um nome?

Jasper sorriu com o canto da boca, depois fechou a cara.

-Você não vai me reprimir dessa vez! – ele falou apontando para ela.

-Contando que não seja um absurdo...

Ele se ajeitou na cama mais uma vez e a encarou, desajeitado.

-Eu pensei... Angeline.

Alice ergueu as sobrancelhas, um sorriso bobo se formando em seu rosto. Vampiras grávidas eram estranhas.

-Ai, é tão lindo! – ela falou agarrando o rosto de Jasper e dando um beijo estalado em seus lábios. – Sappheire Angeline Hale. Perfeito!

Jasper sorriu, abraçando Alice contra seu peito.

-É... Angeline.... Só o nome, mesmo... Já estou até vendo os _anjinhos_ que essas crianças vão ser...

***

**NOTAS: **E, a Sappheire! \o/

Pronto, gente, nomes devidamente explicados pelos respectivos papais. ^^

Agora vêm as crianças em si XP

Acho que primeiro vão ser os gêmeos Cullen e depois os Hale – porque eu já tenho umas idéias pros primeiros... hehe

Espero que tenham gostado! XD

Por favor, comenta?? *sorriso pidão da Alice*

Beijos gelados, sonhem com o Emmett – procedimento de praxe – e vão pela sombra. Sempre.

_JMcCartyC _


	6. Mas Cadê?

**Mas... Cadê?**

_O Nascimento dos Gêmeos Cullen._

-Rosalie, pára de fazer escândalo! – ela me olhou indignada, os olhos estreitos. – Nem as pessoas _normais_ gritam tanto assim!

-É porquê... – ela começou, entre os dentes, com cara de "se você se aproximar eu quebro o seu pescoço sem nenhum escrúpulo" – não é... você... que está com... duas crianças... se mexendo dentro... DA SUA BARRIGA, SEU INSENSÍVEL!

Eu dei de ombros. Vampiras grávidas e em trabalho de parto eram estranhas. Medonhas. Ou talvez fosse só a Rosalie, mesmo.

-Rose, - Carlisle chamou com aquela voz incrivelmente calma de "eu sempre tenho tudo sob controle, mesmo que todo mundo pense o contrário" – é melhor você tentar fazer um pouquinho _menos_ de barulho, ou as enfermeiras vão querer vir ver o que está acontecendo.

Ah, é. Esqueci de contar que nós estávamos no hospital. Então, nós estávamos no hospital de Forks. Rosalie bufou alto.

-Vocês homens são _todos_ insensíveis! – ela falou revoltada. – Não têm idéia de como é isso aquiiii... AI, CARLSILE TIRA ELES DAQUI LOGO!

Eu ri. Ela fazia _muito_ escândalo.

-Rose, olha o vexame. – eu falei me sentando no banquinho ao lado de Alice. – E olha a idéia que você está passando pra Chihuahua. Maior terror, daqui a pouco ela cai dura aqui do lado.

Alice revirou os olhos.

-Eu não _posso_ cair dura, Emmett. Esqueceu?

Droga.

-Tá, quer fazer uma aposta? – eu perguntei estendendo a mão para ela. Jasper cruzou os braços. É, esqueci de falar que ele também estava lá. Então, o Jasper estava lá, sentado ao lado da Alice.

-Lá vem você com essas apostas...

E daí, qual era o problema? Eu não tinha culpa de ser absurdamente bom em qualquer coisa que eu fizesse. A não ser desenhar, talvez. Mas desenhar não é habilidade importante, então não conta. O que faz de mim bom em todas as coisas. Ok, parei.

-_Alice._ – eu enfatizei. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Que aposta, Emmett?

-Quem você acha que nasce primeiro? O Eran ou a Scarlet?

-Eu não acredito quer você quer apostar até _nisso_! – ela falou indignada.

Eu respirei fundo, impaciente. Era tão difícil assim escolher um dos nomes?

-Eu acho que vai ser o Eran. – eu falei cruzando os braços.

Claro que ia ser o Eran. Meu filhote, grande e forte, que ia gostar de futebol americano e lacrosse, que ia dar uma surra no Elijah e, com alguma sorte, no Edward também.

Alice apertou a minha mão, um sorriso medonho em seu rosto. _Muito_ medonho.

-Fechado. – ela falou satisfeita. – Eu aposto na Scarlet.

-Você sabe que vai perder, não sabe? – eu desafiei.

-Apenas observe, Emmett.

Então eu soltei a mão dela e me virei para Rosalie. Ela estava apertando as laterais da cama com tanta força que o ferro já estava se dobrando, e tinha quase meio lençol enfiado na boca.

-Rosalie, apenas fique calma... – Carlisle pediu pela quinquilhonésima vez. – Eles estão vindo, tudo bem?

-Ah, claro! – Rosalie retrucou, cuspindo o lençol. – Porque é muito fácil fazer issooooo AH, ELES ESTÃO SE _MEXENDO_!

Eu me levantei com um pulo, Carlisle abriu um sorriso enorme.

-O primeiro está vindo, Rose! – ele falou animado, me fazendo quase ter um ataque. – Continue... você está indo bem... Olha, a cabeça já foi... – Carlisle estendeu os braços, colocando as mãos na cabeça do bebê. – Muito bem... um, dois, três... pronto! – Carlisle terminou com o bebê nas mãos.

Eu abri o sorriso mais idiota de toda a minha existência e corri até ele.

-Quer segurar, Emmett? – ele perguntou com um sorriso tão idiota quanto o meu. Pior, talvez.

-Quero, me dá meu filho! – eu falei estendendo a mão. Rosalie fez cara de horror.

-Não, Carlisle! – ela gritou. – O Emmett vai deixar cair! É sério.

Eu estreitei os olhos e mostrei a língua para ela, pegando meu filho das mãos de Carlisle.

-Vem com o papai, garotão! – eu falei com ele em meus braços. Alice franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Ahn, Emm... – ela começou. – _Garotão_? Tem certeza?

Eu levantei o bebê, baixando meus olhos para a cintura dele.

-Peraí. – eu falei girando-o em minhas mãos. – Não devia ter... CADÊ O BRINQUEDINHO DELE?

Alice começou a rir.

-Não tem brinquedinho, Emmett. Porque não é ele. É ela. É a Scarlet.

Eu arregalei os olhos.

-Não! Como ela chegou na frente? Rosalie! O que _foi _que você fez?

Rosalie me fuzilou com os olhos. Tenho certeza de que se eu me aproximasse mais uns quinze centímetros, ela ia virar um soco no meu estômago sem nem se lembrar de que eu estava com a nossa filha nas mãos.

-Emm, deixa eu segurar? – Alice pediu esticando os braços. Eu afastei Scarlet dela.

-Você não vai deixar cair?

Ela estreitou os olhos, brava. Ué, eu precisava ter certeza.

-Emmett, você é a única pessoa nesse quarto capaz de deixar uma criança cair.

Eu olhei para Jasper. Aposto que ele não sabia nem _como_ segurar qualquer coisa que conseguisse se mexer sozinha. A não ser a Alice, talvez.

-Aposto que o Jasper deixaria cair. – eu falei dando de ombros. Alice fechou a cara.

-Você vai me dar a sua filha ou não?

-Tudo bem, pode segurar. – eu falei estendendo Scarlet para ela, desconfiado. – Mas tome cuidado. – eu acrescentei.

-Vamos, Rose, o Eran está vindo... – Carlisle falou animado.

Rosalie bufou alto.

-Por que ele não saiu _junto_? – ela gritou entre os dentes. Pura frescura, aposto que ela nem estava sentindo nada.

Eu me aproximei de Carlisle, ansioso. Meu garotão ia nascer!

-Rose, está quase... – Carlisle franziu as sobrancelhas. – Ele é meio... lerdinho, não?

Eu arregalei os olhos. Como assim, _lerdinho_? Ninguém pode falar que me filho é lerdinho.

-Carlisle! – eu gritei indignado.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

-Emmett, ele está demorando... – ele falou como se fosse o óbvio. – A Scarlet foi bem mais rápida.

-Vai ver, vai ver... – eu tentei argumentar, sem conseguir pensar em alguma coisa com rapidez suficiente.

-Vai ver ele puxou para você. – Jasper interrompeu, segurando a risada.

Eu estreitei os olhos e arregacei as mangas da blusa.

-Você vai ficar quieto ou eu vou ter de fechar a sua boca por você, seu coxinha?

Alice começou a rir descontroladamente. Eu apontei para ela.

-Você fica quieta, chihuahua. E segura a Scarlet direito.

Ela levou uma mão à boca, parando de rir.

-Desculpa, Emm, Jaz... mas é que... coxinha foi ótimo.

Jasper parou de rir e levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Eu achei que o Edward fosse o coxinha da família. Não é isso que você diz?

Eu cruzei os braços.

-Não, Jaz. _Você_ é o coxinha. O Edward é o morde-fronha. – eu dei de ombros. – Bom, tecnicamente dá quase na mesma.

-Eu não mordo fronhas, para a sua informação. – Jasper retrucou. – Só o Edward faz isso.

-_Duvido._ – eu falei pausadamente, em tom de desafio.

-Pergunte à Alice então.

Eu virei meu rosto para Alice, esperando que ela se manifestasse. Ela abriu a boca, indignada.

-Querem, por favor, me tirar dessa discussão? Eu estou quieta aqui. Agora senta, Emm. Ou o segurança vai aparecer.

Eu me sentei, contrariado. Queria ver o segurança aparecer. Não ia dar nem graça.

Então Carlisle abriu o sorriso idiota mais uma vez.

-Aqui, Emm! – ele falou quando meu filhote já estava em seus braços. – É a sua cara! Só que é loirinho...

Eu peguei Eran em meus braços, um sorriso de ponta a ponta em meus rosto. Sinceramente, falar que ele era a _minha cara_ era um certo exagero, mas o moleque era bem afeiçoado.

-Um dia ele vai me agradecer pelos meus genes. – eu falei tentando segurá-lo de uma maneira menos desajeitada e me aproximei de Rosalie, beijando seus lábios brevemente. – Nasceram, babe. Nossos filhos nasceram.

***

**NOTAS:** Oies ^^

Em primeiro lugar: Oiiinnnn, quanto leitor novo, tô quicando na cadeira! *_________*

Então, aí está o nascimento dos bebês, narrado pelo senhor Emmett Ai Meu Deus Morri Cullen. *__________* /pronto, modo chilique off.

O próximo é o dos gêmeos Hale, onde, com muita fé, eu vou conseguir incorporar o Jasper. Rezem por mim.

Por último, OBRIGADA por todos os comentários!! =B

Eles são simplesmente lindos, adoro todos eles! ^^

Bom, pessoas, é isso!

Nos vemos no próximo capítulo! ^^

Beijos gelados, sonhem com o vampiro de sua preferência e lembrem-se de sempre ir pela sombra.

_**JMcCartyC**_


	7. Leis da Natureza

**Leis da Natureza**

_**O Nascimento dos Gêmeos Hale.**_

Sinceramente, não sei porquê eu aceitei assistir ao parto da Rosalie. Aquele é tipo de coisa que costuma me deixar meio... perturbado.

-Jaz? – eu ouvi a voz de Alice chamar. – _Jaz_!

Eu levantei os olhos, em silêncio.

-Quer parar de andar em círculos? Eu estou ficando zonza por você.

Eu parei involuntariamente. Eu nem tinha percebido que estava andando, muito menos que era em círculos. Mas eu ia fazer o quê? Não dava pra ficar parado, sentando ali, com a Alice prestes a dar a luz.

-Jasper, senta. Ou eu juro que eu vou te dar uma voadora.

Sim, era o Emmett com mais uma ameaça delicada e livre de qualquer cunho brutal. Bom, depois de "quebrar suas costelas com o cabo do martelo", "enfiar sua cabeça no liquidificador" e "te amarrar de ponta-cabeça no pára-raios do prédio", uma voadora era quase uma declaração de amor.

-Cala a boca, Emmett. – Alice se intrometeu. – Você nem devia estar aqui, em primeiro lugar.

Emmett estreitou os olhos. Lá ia começar a troca de elogios entre os dois.

-Esse é um país livre, eu posso ir aonde eu quiser. – ele retrucou.

-Não quando você tem dois filhos em casa e uma esposa como Rosalie para cuidar deles. Se bem que qualquer coisa é melhor para aquelas crianças do que você.

Eu prendi a risada, disposto a evitar mais explicitações de afeto da parte do Emmett. Ele abriu a boca, perplexo.

-A Rosalie nem está lá. Ela ia sair com a Bella.

Até _eu_ fui pego de surpresa com aquela. A Rosalie _nunca_ fazia nada que envolvesse ficar a menos de uns dez metros da Bella por vontade própria.

-O que foi que você fez com a Rosalie, Emmett? – Alice perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Ou _não_ fez, de repente...?

-Nada, ué. – ele respondeu encolhendo os ombros. – As mulheres é que são estranhas, vai saber. Eu deixei o Eran e a Scarlet com o Edward.

Eu arregalei os olhos. Deixar o Edward sozinho com os filhos do _Emmett_ mais a Renesmee, não parecia exatamente uma idéia que pudesse dar certo.

-Com o Edward, Emm? – eu repeti. – Ele já quase sobe nas paredes com a Renesmee, com mais dois ele vai se arrancar os cabelos.

Emmett deu de ombros.

-Aposto que ia ficar melhor. Aquele cabelinho dele é meio... duvidoso.

Alice começou a rir

-Cuidado com o que você fala, Emm... – ela avisou recuperando o fôlego.

Emmett arregalou os olhos.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – ele perguntou preocupado. – O que _foi_ que você viu? Fala rápido, porque se foi alguma coisa com o Eran,ainda pode ser reversível. Nem que eu tenha que arrancá-lo com os dentes do lado Edward da força.

Alice e eu começamos a rir, até que Carlisle abriu a porta do quarto. Eu parei no mesmo instante, meu estômago dando um looping histórico.

-Estamos prontos? – Carlisle perguntou sorrindo, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Não, _nós_ não estávamos prontos. Ele e Alice, talvez. Mas eu, decididamente não. Eu engoli seco e me sentei na primeira cadeira que consegui encontrar, desmontando nela. Emmett me olhou com horror.

-Vira homem, Jasper.

Eu fiz uma careta. Não era minha culpa se a sensibilidade de Emmett era tão grande quanto a de uma cebola. Alice, percebendo meu nervosismo, se virou para mim.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Jaz. – ela falou sorrindo. – Eu posso ver.

Como se fizesse muita diferença. _Ela_ podia ver, mas _eu_, não. Carlisle caminhou até a pia e lavou as mãos, depois pegou um par de luvas cirúrgicas. Eu comecei a me ajeitar na cadeira, respirando fundo.

-Jasper, a história da voadora é _muito_ séria. – Emmett falou engolindo seco. – Você está me deixando nervoso.

-E você quer que eu faça o quê? – eu perguntei abrindo os braços.

-Eu sei lá, pára! Daqui a pouco a Alice fica também, depois o Carlisle... Até seus filhos vão nascer neuróticos.

Eu cruzei os braços e estreitei os olhos. Era fácil falar. Eu não tinha culpa de exprimir um pouco _demais_ o que eu sentia, sem minha própria prévia autorização.

-Não dá, Emmett! – eu falei entre os dentes. – Sai daqui você, então.

-Isso é uma ameaça? – ele falou cruzando os braços.

Eu respirei fundo. Nem que eu quisesse eu teria coordenação suficiente para brigar ou fugir dele naquele momento. Talvez, com alguma sorte, ele também não teria. Mas eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de descobrir.

-Não, Emm, só fica quieto, ok? – eu falei voltando meu olhar para Alice e Carlisle.

-Muito bem, Ali... – Carlisle falou respirando fundo. – O primeiro está vindo... e tem cabelinho preto! – ele falou com um sorriso radiante no rosto. Meu estômago pulou e eu me coloquei de pé, mais rápido do que eu achei que uma pessoa fosse capaz e fazer. O que, claro, quase fez Emmett voar no meu pescoço.

-AHHH! Mas será que você quer _morrer_ hoje, Jasper? – ele falou entre os dentes, levando as mãos à cabeça. Ele vivia reclamando dos dramas da Rosalie, mas era igualzinho. Pobres crianças, talvez passar algum tempo com Edward realmente pudesse fazer bem a elas.

-Emmett, _menos_. – Alice o repreendeu.

-É tudo culpa do seu marido, Chihuahua. – ele falou sem tirar os olhos de mim. Sinceramente, o Emmett me dava medo às vezes. – Ninguém mandou ele ser estranho assim...

Claro, que surpresa. Eu juro que nem imaginei que is sobrar pra mim. Eu o ignorei, como normalmente fazia, e decidi me concentrar em Carlisle. Péssima idéia. Ele estava sorrindo, as mãos estendidas. O primeiro bebê estava vindo.

Eu senti meus músculos congelarem e fiquei parado. Por mim, eu começaria a roer as unhas e a andar em círculos furiosamente pelo quarto até meus filhos estarem fora da barriga de Alice, mas com o Emmett Delicadeza querendo me escaldar vivo, eu preferi sentar e ficar quieto.

-Por que a Alice não dá escândalo? – Emmett perguntou com a cara fechada.

-Porque eu tenho um _mínimo_ de senso de ridículo, Emmett. – ela respondeu estreitando os olhos. Eu ergui as sobrancelhas, impressionado. Como ela conseguia sequer _falar_ com uma criança saindo _inteira_ de dentro dela?

-Vamos lá, Alice... – Carlisle continuou. – Olha, a cabeça já foi... mais um pouquinho... isso! – ele terminou com o bebê nos braços.

Se eu tivesse alguma cor, ela teria sumido. Talvez ficado azul, de repente. Eu tapei os olhos com as mãos, aquilo era demais para mim.

-Jasper, me diz, _por favor_, que você não está fazendo isso. – eu ouvi a voz incrédula de Emmett ao meu lado. Agora já era tarde. Ele ia me lembrar daquela cena, detalhadamente, e para quem mais quisesse ouvir, pelo resto da minha existência. – Você é um coxinha mesmo, olha o seu filho! – ele falou me dando um tapa carinhoso nas costas que quase me desmontou da cadeira. – Peraí. – ele parou, uma estátua. – _Filh__O__?_

Eu tirei as mãos dos olhos e os levantei. Carlisle estava com o menino nas mãos, sorridente.

-É o Elijah, Jaz.... – ele falou com um sorriso bobo ns lábios. Eu olhei para Alice, o brilho nos olhos dela era indescritível.

-Não! – Emmett gritou pulando da cadeira com um estrondo. – Não pode! Ele é filho do _Jasper_, não pode ter saído tão rápido assim. Vai contra as leis da natureza!

-Emmett, - Alice retrucou. – _você_ vai contra as leis da natureza. Todas elas. Agora quer parar de implicar com o meu filho? Ele acabou de nascer.

Emmett deu de ombros, a cara emburrada.

-É só que não faz sentido! – ele resmungou. – Mas eu nem ligo, também...

Alice e Carlisle começaram a rir. Eu ainda estava em choque demais para conseguir fazer qualquer movimento mais complicado que piscar, então permaneci calado. Carlisle se virou para mim.

-Quer segurar, Jaz? – ele perguntou ainda com Elijah em seus braços.

Eu arregalei os olhos. E se eu deixasse o menino cair? Mas eu _não_ _ia_ deixar. Nem o _Emmett_ derrubou o próprio filho, eu não podia ser tão lesado assim. Ou podia?

-_Jaz_? – ele chamou novamente, e eu voltei a focar o quarto em minhas retinas.

-Quê? – eu perguntei mecanicamente.

-O Elijah...? – ele falou como quem explica alguma coisa difícil para uma criança. – Quer segurar?

Eu engoli seco. Não segurar meu próprio filho me faria virar motivo de chacota do Emmett pelo resto da eternidade. Mais do que isso, se ele conseguisse. Meu cérebro parou, eu não sabia o que responder.

-Mas... – eu comecei, forçando-me a pensar em alguma coisa para falar. – Ele é tão pequeno e... -

-Ok, entendi. – Emmett me interrompeu. – Você é frutinha demais pra pegar o moleque. – ele se virou para Carlisle. – Me dá ele aqui. Pelo menos _uma_ figura masculina exemplar esse menino merece ter na vida.

Eu apenas observei Emmett pegar Elijah nas mãos, do modo mais desajeitado possível. Imagine um urso polar tentando segurar uma criança. Era pior que isso. Ele examinou o menino de cima a baixo, depois ergueu as sobrancelhas, sorrindo para mim. Alice estreitou os olhos.

-Emm, se você _ousar_ verbalizar o que você pretende, eu juro que te soco assim que eu sair daqui.

-O brinquedinho do Eran é maior que o do Elijah, pronto falei.

-Emmett! – Alice grunhiu entre os dentes.

Emmett começou a rir, colocando Elijah mais perto de si. Eu abri a boca, incrédulo.

-Tudo bem, não é culpa dele... – Emmett começou, encolhendo os ombros. – Nem todos têm a sorte de ter um pai... que nem eu. É a vida, ela é injusta às vezes.

-Eu juro que eu vou te socar, Emmett. – Alice retrucou com o cenho cerrado. – Você não vai falar _nada_, Jasper?

Mas meu Deus, o que eu ia falar?

-Claro que não, ele não consegue. – Emmett respondeu por mim. – Vai, Jaz, segura o moleque... Ele não mor...AI! – Emmett puxou o dedo da boca de Elijah, bravo. – Me mordeu!

Alice começou a rir.

-Vai, provoca mesmo... A tendência é só piorar, Emm.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, emburrado.

-Bebês não deviam ver equipados com dentes. Também vai contra as leis da natureza.

-Você nem sabe o que é uma lei da natureza, fica quieto. – Alice retrucou.

-Muito bem, chega os dois. – Carlisle interferiu. – Ainda falta a Sappheire, Ali.

Alice assentiu com a cabeça, respirando fundo. Eu engoli seco de novo.

-Jasper, agora seu filho está vendo tudo. – Emmett falou se sentando ao meu lado com Elijah nos braços. – Pelo menos _finja_ sua masculinidade. Por respeito. Que tipo de soldado você era, afinal?

-Cala a boca, Emmett. – eu falei entre os dentes balançando as pernas freneticamente. Eu só queria que aquilo acabasse logo.

Eu tapei os ouvidos e fitei o chão furiosamente, deixando para me preocupar com o que Emmett falaria de mim depois. Eu não queria nem ouvir Carlisle dizer o quão perto minha filha estava de nascer. Custava sair de uma vez?

Não percebi quanto tempo passou, só levantei o rosto novamente quando dois tapinhas delicados – dessa vez delicados de verdade – acertaram minhas costas. Era Carlisle, com uma garotinha de cabelos dourados, tão pequena, nas mãos. Eu fui obrigado a sorrir. Os olhinhos dela me observavam, curiosos. Eu levantei o rosto para Carlisle e ele me estendeu Sappheire, me encorajando. Eu olhei para Alice, seu sorriso era radiante. Engoli seco e, ainda apreensivo, peguei minha filha em minhas mãos.

-Nossa filha, Ali... – eu murmurei ainda desajeitado, sorrindo para Alice. – _Nossos_ filhos... – eu terminei passando o olhar para Elijah, que tentava agarrar a mão de Emmett, provavelmente para mordê-la outra vez. Ele levantou o braço para que o menino não pudesse alcançá-la e se virou para mim.

-Bom, pelo menos uma coisa aqui não contraria a natureza. – Emmett falou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, que já me fez imaginar o que vinha por ali. – O Jasper sempre tem mais afinidade com as meninas. A Sappheire vai ter com quem brincar de casinha.

***

**NOTAS: **Eeee, capítulo 7!

Tô tentando postar mais rapidinho pra chegar junto com o Nyah e o TwiFics ^^

E aí, o que acharam do Jazz narrando?? Eu juro que eu tentei, ele é um personagem complexo demais pra mim... o.o hahahaha

Bom, o próximo capítulo é o que estava acontecendo na casa dos Cullen, com o Tio Edward tomando conta das três crianças... hehehe

Aguaradem!!! ^^

Beijos gelados,

_**JMcCartyC **_


	8. Enquanto isso

_**...No lustre do castelo...**_

_**Na residência dos Cullen...**_

Eu precisava me lembrar de matar o Emmett quando ele voltasse. E a Rosalie. E a Bella.

Vamos aos fatos: A mula do meu irmão _não_ precisava ter ido ao hospital, aposto que ele fez isso só para provocar o Jasper. Ou melhor, aposto não. Foi pra isso mesmo.

A Bella e a Rosalie _nunca_, absolutamente _nunca_ fazem nada juntas. E de repente elas decidem sair e quem fica de babá das crianças? Eu, claro.

-Tio Edward, não é assim que segura a boneca!

Eu pisquei forte e encontrei uma Scarlet com as sobrancelhas cerradas olhando brava para mim. Era engraçado, ela era a miniatura exata da Rosalie, só que de cabelo preto e com as covinhas do Emmett.

-Quê? – eu perguntei ainda imerso em pensamentos.

-A boneca, tio! – ela falou impaciente. – Ela está quase de ponta cabeça.

Eu abaixei os olhos. Realmente, minha boneca estava quase de ponta cabeça. Mas eu não tinha culpa, era difícil me concentrar em brincar de boneca com a Scarlet enquanto a Renesmee e o Eran estavam sozinhos fazendo sabe-se lá o quê no jardim.

-Scarlet, - eu comecei, colocando a boneca em cima do sofá. – o tio precisa ir lá no jardim dar uma olhada no seu irmão e na sua prima, tudo bem? Já volto.

_"Chato."_

-E eu ouvi isso, viu?

Ela cruzou os baços e bufou alto. Eu me levantei com cuidado para não derrubar a casinha que ela tinha montado _no meio da sala_ e caminhei até a porta que dava para o jardim. Eran estava sentado no chão, cavando um buraco na grama enquanto Renesmee pegava um punhado de terra e...

-Renesmee! – eu gritei da porta, mas já era tarde. Ela já tinha jogado toda a terra que cabia em suas mãos na cabeça de Eran. Eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Não ia nem adiantar começar a contar.

Renesmee começou a rir alto e bater palmas enquanto Eran passava as mãozinhas no cabelo absurdamente loiro para tentar tirar a terra. Então ele se virou para trás, parando os olhos em mim. Eu tentei fechar a porta para que ele não me visse ali, era melhor deixar eles resolverem aquilo sozinhos. Mas quem disse que deu tempo? Com uma agilidade incrível, o menino ficou de pé e começou a correr na minha direção.

-Eu vou contar tudo pro seu pai, Nessie! – ele gritou correndo.

-Vai, conta mesmo! – Renesmee provocou. – E eu vou contar pro seu que você é um marica!

Eu abri a boca, indignado. Onde ela tinha aprendido aquele tipo de coisa? Eran fechou a cara e continuou andando até mim. Eu me abaixei e o esperei se aproximar, cabisbaixo.

-Tio, a Nessie jogou terra no meu cabelo... – ele falou com a vozinha chorosa.

-É, eu vi... – eu falei puxando-o pelo pulso para mais perto de mim. – Vem cá, deixa eu limpar o seu cabelo... – eu comecei a passar as mãos pelos cachinhos dele, o que dificultava um pouco a saída da terra. – Eu vou ter uma conversa com a Renesmee... Por que você não entra um pouco e faz companhia pra sua irmã? Eu já vou, ok?

O menino assentiu com a cabeça e passou por mim, indo para a sala. O Eran era tão calminho que às vezes eu me perguntava como ele tinha saído do Emmett. E da Rosalie, claro.

Eu me coloquei de pé e comecei a andar na direção de Renesmee. Ela fez uma carinha inocente, mais ou menos como aquela do gatinho de botas do Shrek. A carinha que ela fazia quando sabia que tinha aprontado, e que fazia qualquer outra pessoa se derreter. Menos eu, pelo simples fato de que eu sabia que era puro fingimento.

-Renesmee, por que você fez isso com o seu primo? – eu perguntei calmamente, cruzando os braços.

-Foi sem querer.

-Eu sei que não foi. Eu vi você jogando na cabeça dele.

-Mas foi engraçado. – ela falou com naturalidade, dando de ombros.

-Não pra ele, filha. Ele ficou triste, você viu?

-Mas, pai... Ele devia ter corrido atrás de mim, jogado a pá na minha cabeça! Ele nunca faz nada... – ela terminou cruzando os braços. – Eu só queria brincar de alguma coisa legal com ele.

-Por que você não brinca de casinha com a Scarlet? – eu perguntei esperançoso, era a minha chance de me livrar das bonecas.

-Porque casinha é chato. Cadê o tio Emm, quero jogar bola com ele!

Sim, aquela era uma boa pergunta. Onde estava o Emmett quando eu precisava dele?

-Ele foi com o tio Jasper e a tia Alice pro hospital, logo logo ele volta. Agora vamos entrar, não quero você sozinha aqui fora.

Ela estreitou os olhos para mim.

-Como se eu não soubesse me defender...

-TIO EDWAAAAAARD! – Scarlet gritou de dentro da casa. – A Natalie – Natalie era a minha _filha_ – vai ficar com fome se você não voltar logo!

Renesmee começou a rir.

-Vou contar pro Tio Emmett que você ficou brincando de casinha com a Scarlet. – ela falou entrando correndo em casa. Sim, ela era exatamente o tipo de filha que eu merecia.

-Scarlet, eu preciso _mesmo_ ficar brincando de casinha com você? – eu perguntei fechando a porta da sala. Ela me olhou com aquela cara de "não é _óbvio?_". – Por que você não pede pro seu irmão?

Ela estreitou os olhos.

-Porque ele é _menino_, tio.

Eu arregalei os olhos. E eu? Era o quê?

-E eu não sou? – eu perguntei indignado.

-Ah, você não conta, né... – ela falou encolhendo os ombros. – O papai que disse.

Claro, que surpresa. _Tinha_ que ser o Emmett.

Eu pensei em abrir a boca e falar que quem não contava para absolutamente nada – aberrações mundiais, talvez – era o Emmett, mas a menina não tinha culpa de tê-lo como pai.

-Tio, posso jogar videogame? – eu ouvi Eran perguntar apontando para tevê.

-É... pode, eu acho... – eu falei confuso. Eram crianças demais pensando demais, falando demais. Eu ia ficar maluco. – Sua mãe ou seu pai falou alguma coisa?

Eran balançou negativamente a cabeça.

-Então pode. – eu concluí. Pelo menos era um a menos pedindo atenção.

-TIO! – Scarlet gritou entre os dentes.

-Quê _foi?_ – eu perguntei um tom mais alto, me virando para ela. A menina não se abalou nem um pouco com a minha voz. Ela apenas apontou para a boneca sobre o sofá.

Eu revirei os olhos. Quando aquele pesadelo ia acabar? Derrotado, eu abaixei a cabeça e me sentei no sofá, pegando a boneca nas mãos. Renesmee se aproximou de mim e colocou as mãozinhas em meus joelhos.

-Papai, eu quero brincar com você...

Se eu soubesse multiplicação corporal, aquilo seria imensamente mais fácil. Mas, infelizmente, eu não podia me dividir em dois. O que eu ia fazer?

-Não, Nessie, o tio Edward vai jogar videogame comigo! – Eran falou ligando o PlayStation 3 do Emmett.

Eu respirei fundo.

-Olha só, – eu comecei, me levantando, tentando olhar para todos eles ao mesmo tempo. – nós vamos ter de entrar num acordo aqui. Eu sou só um, e vocês são três. Não dá pa fazer três coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Então eu senti um cheiro... peculiar se aproximando. Era só o que me faltava. Era exatamente do que eu precisava.

Jacob enfiou a cabeça na janela, sorrindo de orelha a orelha quando colocou os olhos em Renesmee. _Minha_ Renesmee. Eu cerrei as sobrancelhas e cruzei os braços, me aproximando dele. A contra gosto, ele virou o rosto para mim.

-Agora você só precisa cuidar de dois, sanguessuga. – ele falou passando pela janela. – Eu cuido da Nessie.

Eu arregalei os olhos. Aham, claro que eu, _com certeza_, ia deixar ele cuidar da minha filha.

-Jake! – Renesmee falou com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Por quê, _Por quê_, esse tipo de coisa só acontecia comigo?

-Ecaaa, tira ele daqui, tio! – Scarlet falou tapando o nariz. – É fedido!

Jacob fez uma careta e pegou Renesmee nos braços. Eu engoli seco. Eu tinha certeza de que não ia me acostumar com aquilo nunca. _Nunca._

-Bem que eu queria, Scarly, mas ele não vai sair. – eu falei forçando um sorriso, sem me preocupar em fazê-lo parecer autêntico. – E Jacob, se você vai pegar minha filha no colo, pelo menos coloque uma camisa, tudo bem?

Jacob deu de ombros.

-Ela já vai se acostumando.

Eu arregalei os olhos e respirei fundo. Ele _não tinha_ falado aquilo. Não na minha frente, não da frente da Renesmee. Eu rezei para todos os santos para que ela não entendesse o que Jacob queria dizer com aquilo.

-Faz o favor de _não_ repetir esse tipo de coisa na frente das crianças, ok? – eu falei com os braços cruzados. – E nem na minha, se você preza pela sua integridade física.

Renesmee começou a apertar os braços de Jacob, fazendo-o rir. De mim, óbvio.

-O Jake é forte, papai... – ela falou com olhinhos brilhando.

_"Perdeu, sanguessuga"_

Aquilo tinha ido longe demais. Eu puxei minha filha dos braços de Jacob e a coloquei no chão.

-Vai brincar com a Scarlet, Renesmee. – eu falei sem tirar os olhos daquele ser repugnante e seminu parado no meio da minha sala. – Ou você vai ficar fedendo também.

-Como você é estraga prazer, Edward. – ele falou balançando a cabeça. Com ele, eu fazia questão de ser. – Eu vim dar uma olhada nos projetos de vampiros... Embora talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia, o cheiro deles consegue ser ainda pior que o seu. – ele falou fungando o ar e torcendo o nariz.

-Jacob, eu estou tentando ser uma pessoa sensata. – eu falei no limite do meu autocontrole. – Eu estou sozinho, com três crianças que valem por umas quinze, no mínimo. E você não está ajudando.

-Eu já falei que eu cuido da Nessie...

-Não, obrigado.

Jacob me ignorou e se sentou ao lado de Eran no sofá. O menino tapou o nariz e se encolheu no outro canto, se afastando de Jacob.

-Tira ele daqui, tio... – ele pediu me olhando em súplica. Jacob franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso.

-Peraí. – ele falou balançando a cabeça e apontando para Eran. – Esse aqui não é o filho do grandão desajeitado metido a esperto?

Eu assenti positivamente, tendo que concordar com a definição impecável que Jacob tinha feito do Emmett.

-Então por que ele não está tentando me bater? Nem me morder? Nem me xingando, ou me ameaçando, ou falando o quão mais forte que eu ele é?

Eu olhei para Eran. Ele estava encolhido no canto do sofá, tentando cobrir o rosto com o controle do videogame.

-Eu não faço a menor idéia. – eu respondi encolhendo os ombros. – Mas eu gosto dele. Eu não ia agüentar outro Emmett em casa.

-E o quatro por quatro já sabe disso? Quer dizer, que a cria dele é assim? Porque quando souber, ele vai achar que trocaram na maternidade.

Eran estreitou as sobrancelhas, tirando o controle da frente do rosto. Eu ri. Como se fosse possível dizer que ele não era filho do Emmett. Pra ficar a xerox, só faltava pintar o cabelo de preto.

-Eu não vou te morder, não, moleque. – Jacob falou com um sorriso no rosto. – O que você está jogando?

Eran voltou a se sentar direito no sofá, ainda receoso.

-Guitar Hero... – ele murmurou baixinho.

-Ele é bom. – eu me intrometi. O que era verdade. – Precisa ver ele jogando com o Emmett... Ele só falta pular no pescoço do menino... o Emmett não tem coordenação nenhuma.

Jacob riu.

-É, até eu transformado em lobo ganho do Emmett. Jogando com as patas de trás. – ele se virou para Eran. – Posso jogar?

Eran olhou para mim, como se pedisse autorização. Sinceramente, eu queria apenas que Jacob fosse embora, ele não deveria nem estar ali, em primeiro lugar.

-Não! – Scarlet gritou desviando da casinha inteira que ela tinha montado na sala e chegando até Jacob. – Você vai brincar comigo!

Meu queixo caiu. Jacob olhou para mim, assustado.

_"Qual o problema dessa menina?"_ Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente, ainda em choque.

-Scarlet... – eu comecei, desajeitado. – você não acabou de falar que ele _fede_?

Ela deu de ombros, me ignorando. _Típico._

-Eu não ligo mais. – ela falou sorrindo para Jacob. – Quero brincar com você!

-Ahn... – Jacob começou, meio incerto. – Brincar de quê?

O sorriso de Scarlet dobrou de tamanho e eu vos olhinhos de Renesmee faiscarem. Eu comecei a cantar mentalmente, disposto a não ouvir Renesmee xingar a prima com pensamentos. Eu falaria com ela _muito serio_ depois.

-De casinha! – Sacarlet falou animada. Bem feito pra ele. – Eu sou a mamãe e você o papai!

Eu arregalei os olhos, a boca semi aberta.

-Como assim, Scarly? – eu perguntei indignado. – Por que ele é o pai quando brinca de casinha e eu sou a prima esquecida do interior?

Jacob começou a rir, mas eu decidi ignorá-lo.

_"Gostei dessa menina..."_

-Porque ele é _menino_, tio! – ela respondeu impaciente. Eu respirei fundo e fiquei quieto. Eu não ia discutir àquela hora de novo.

Jacob se virou para mim.

-Pelo menos essa aqui puxou pro grandão. – ele falou rindo.

Então Renesmee apareceu batendo o pé, as mãozinhas fechadas em punhos coladas contra o corpo.

-Ele é _meu_ amigo, Scarly! – ela gritou entre os dentes. – Vai brincar _comigo_!

_"De mamãe e papai?"_ Eu ouvi Jacob pensar, a sobrancelhas erguidas, sugestivas.

-Eu ouvi isso, Jacob! – eu falei bravo apontando para ele. Jacob apenas mostrou a língua para mim.

_"Vá se acostumando com a idéia, sanguessuga."_

Eu mordi o lábio e respirei fundo. Eu não ia explodir, eu era uma pessoa civilizada – embora Jacob não merecesse um décimo dessa civilidade.

-Ele pode brincar comigo também, Nessie! – Scarlet retrucou fazendo bico.

-Não pode não!

-Pode sim!

-Não pode!

_"Eu queria jogar videogame com o tio Edward..."_

Eu levei as mãos à cabeça e apertei os olhos. Eu ia derreter. Ou enlouquecer, no mínimo. Rosalie, Bella e Emmett iam pagar _muito_ caro por aquilo algum dia.

_"Acho que o papai está bravo..."_

_"O tio Edward vai explodir."_

_"Será que eu consigo me esconder atrás do sofá?"_

_"Esse sanguessuga tem mais problemas do que eu imaginava."_

-AAHHH! Vocês querem parar, _por favor?_ – eu gritei ainda com os olhos fechados. O silêncio – inclusive o mental – foi total.

Eu abri os olhos de vagar, focando cada um de uma vez. Renesmee me olhava assustada, Jacob e Scarlet com indiferença e Eran tinha apenas a cabeça para fora, atrás do sofá. Eu respirei fundo, tentando voltar a mim.

-Tudo bem, desculpa. – eu falei com o tom normal na voz outra vez. – Mas vocês estão me deixando doido. E esse vira lata, ao invés de ajudar, só piora as coisas. E você não vai cuidar da Nessie. – eu acrescentei apontando para Jacob.

_"Eu vou socar o Edward até ele virar pó. E depois que ele virar pó eu vou dissolver em água fervendo e jogar no esgoto!"_

Eu me virei para a porta, esperando ela se espatifar no chão. Foi quase.

Emmett entrou com as sobrancelhas cerradas, os olhos dourados me fuzilando. Eu fechei os olhos. Lá vinha.

-Desde quando você tem autorização pra gritar com os meus filhos, Edward? – ela falou apontando para mim. Eu respirei fundo.

-Desde quando você me deixou sozinho com eles! – eu respondi abrindo os braços. – Você não tem _noção_ de como eles são. Ainda mais quando além de ouvir as vozes deles me chamando o tempo todo, eu ouço o que eles pensam!

-Corta essa. – Emmett falou gesticulando com a mão e passou por mim, indo até Eran, que saía de trás do sofá. – Tudo bom, filhão? O que você está fazendo aí? Brincando de segunda guerra mundial?

Eran balançou a cabeça negativamente, se agarrando em Emmett.

-Não... eu estava me escondendo do tio Edward. E do menino grandão e fedido.

Jacob fez uma careta. Emmett olhou incrédulo para mim, depois para Eran e depois para Jacob.

-Como assim, filho! É só você morder o Edward, ele é um bobão. O cachorro ali não pode, se não a Renesmee te mata, mas você podia dar uns socos nele, sei lá. Se esconder é coisa de menina.

-Emmett, menos. – eu interrompi. – Deixa o Eran, eu gosto dele.

Emmett se virou para mim com raiva.

-Se você fizer _qualquer coisa_ com ele... – ele hesitou, travado. – eu... eu não consigo pensar em nenhuma ameaça agora, mas eu juro que vai ser horrível!

-Papai! – Scarlet chamou pulando em Emmett em um abraço esmagador. Talvez ela também tivesse puxado a parte "ursa" do Emmett. – O tio Edward brincou de casinha comigo!

Ótimo, ela realmente precisava ter dito aquilo. Emmett respirou fundo.

-Isso é super apropriado pro se tio. – ele retrucou. – Vai fazer companhia pro Jasper quando ele voltar.

-Por falar em Jasper, - eu comecei, ignorando o comentário carinhoso que ele tinha feito. – Onde ele está?

-Se recuperando do ataque de bichisse que ele deu no hospital. – Emmett respondeu com naturalidade. – Chega daqui a pouco com a Chihuahua e os bebês. Aliás, o Frodinho é maníaco. É melhor tomar cuidado com ele.

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas, mas eu não ia discutir com o Emmett. Com um impulso, eu me virei para trás. Jacob estava com Renesmee no colo. _De novo._

-Jacob, quer soltar minha filha! – eu falei impaciente.

-Eu quero ficar aqui, papai! – ela retrucou mostrando a língua para mim. Tudo bem, vai ver eu merecia.

Jacob sorriu satisfeito e eu revirei os olhos, me voltando para Emmett.

-Eu vou sair, ficar lá fora um pouco. Em paz, sem crianças. – eu acrescentei. – O resto das pessoas vai chegar daqui a pouco, mesmo.

Emmett deu de ombros, indiferente, e eu saí, não sem antes ouvi-lo resmungar com a sua voz anormalmente alta.

-Deixa, crianças... Da próxima vez, quem vai ficar com vocês sou eu. Fico até com o Frodinho e a Smurf. Vocês vão aprender como é que se diverte.

Eu ri. Essa eu queria ver. Emmett, sozinho, com mais _cinco_ crianças. E o Jacob de brinde. O tipo de coisa que colocaria a casa abaixo. Literalmente.

******

**NOTAS:** Oies! ^^

Enfim... acho que uma tarde com o Edward e as crianças seria mais ou menos assim... hehehe

Acho que deu pra dar uma idéia da personalidade dos filhos do Emm e da Rose, né?? Mas depois tem mais ^^

Eu ainda vou escrever o capítulo das crianças passando um dia com o tio Emmett, mas depois, ok? Tem outras coisinhas que precisam vir antes... XP

Espero que tenham gostado!! *-*

Comentem, por favor!!!

CINCO comentários pra ganhar capítulo novo. É.

Quanto mais comentários, mais rápido vem o capítulo! XD

Beijos gelados e sejam felizes,

_**JMcCartyC**_

_**PS: Já me perguntaram isso, então... o Eran NÃO é gay, ok? Ele só é... meio sensível... hehehe**_


	9. Contato Imediato PARTE UM

**CONTATO IMEDIATO DE PRIMEIRO GRAU**

**PARTE UM**

-E agora, papai? – o menino de cabelos lisinhos e pretos perguntou puxando a camisa de Jasper. – Já está na hora? Diz que sim, diz que sim!

Jasper respirou fundo. Todos os dias ele se perguntava de onde aquele menino tinha saído e a conclusão era sempre a mesma: Só da Alice. Ele abaixou os olhos para o garotinho e tentou fazer uma cara séria.

-Não, Elijah. – ele falou pacientemente. – A gente só vai quando amanhecer. E se o tempo estiver nublado. Ainda está escuro lá fora. – ele apontou para a janela. – Viu? Além do mais, faz só cinco minutos que você me perguntou isso.

O menino fez uma careta e escorreu para o chão, se agarrando nas calças de Jasper e abaixando a cabeça.

-Vai demoraaaaaar! – ele resmungou fazendo bico. – A mamãe disse que a gente ia logo!

-Porque sua mãe tem _sérios_ problemas, Eli. – Jasper respondeu voltando-se para o monitor do computador. – Ela _sabia_ que você ia ficar assim. Mas não, ela tem que sair contando pra todo mundo que a gente vai sair. Por que você não vai chorar pra ela?

Elijah se soltou da roupa de Jasper e cruzou os braços, a carinha fechada.

-Quem falou que eu estou chorando? – ele perguntou dando de ombros.

Jasper balançou a cabeça.

-Chorar é coisa de menina, papai. – o menino continuou. – Eu nunca choro.

-Se você diz... – Jasper respondeu voltando sua atenção para o monitor.

Do outro lado da sala, Emmett deu pausa no videogame.

-Quer parar de falar, Jasper? – ele resmungou cruzando os braços. – Está me atrapalhando. Eu estava _quase _diminuindo a diferença de gols para cinco –

-Sete, papai. – Eran corrigiu.

-Isso, sete... Que seja, sete, cinco, é tudo a mesma coisa... – ele falou gesticulando com as mãos – Enfim, eu estava quase diminuindo a diferença e... –

-Você está perdendo pro Eran _de novo_? – Jasper interrompeu. – Por oito gols de diferença? O que aconteceu com a sua coordenação, foi embora junto com seu cérebro?

Elijah começou a rir e Emmett estreitou ainda mais os olhos.

-Fica quieto, seu coxinha. – ele retrucou voltando-se para a tevê. – Além do mais, eu compenso minha falta de coordenação de um jeito _muito_ melhor. E fala pro Frodinho parar de rir se não vai sobrar pra ele também. – ele acrescentou.

-Vai sobrar o quê, tio? – Elijah desafiou se colocando de pé.

Emmett pausou o jogo de novo. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, incrédulo.

-Cadê a educação desse moleque? – ele perguntou olhando para Jasper e depois para Alice, que penteava uma boneca junto com Sappheire. – Tudo bem que vindo da Alice era de se esperar que ele fosse meio assim, mas ele tem o direito de ser educado como uma pessoa normal.

Alice levantou os olhos.

-Pra ser zombado por você? Não obrigada. – ela se virou para o garoto. – Pode falar o que quiser pro Tio Emmett, Eli. A mamãe deixa.

Elijah abriu o sorriso que herdara de Alice e mostrou a língua para Emmett. O grandão se virou para o filho.

-Por que você não defende o papai, Eran? – ele perguntou se esquecendo do jogo. – Por que você não vai dar uma surra no seu primo?

-Gol.

-Hein?

-Gol, papai. – o menino repetiu como se nada tivesse acontecido, apontando para a tevê. – Nove a zero.

O queixo de Emmett caiu.

-Eu estava falando com você e você estava prestando atenção _no jogo_?

Eran levantou o controle na altura do rosto, se encolhendo.

-Desculpa... – ele murmurou se afastando para o outro canto do sofá. – Foi sem querer...

-EMMETT! – A voz de Rosalie gritou do alto das escadas. Todos na sala olharam para cima. – Não fala assim com o Eran! – ela completou descendo os degraus segurando Scarlet pelo pulso

-Mas... Mas eu não fiz nada... – Emmett se defendeu, pego de surpresa.

-Você gritou com ele, como não fez nada?

-Eu não gritei, Rosalie. – ele falou encolhendo os ombros. – Eu só falei...

-É bom mesmo. – ela terminou chegando ao primeiro andar da casa. – Porque ele é sensível e você sabe disso.

Emmett cruzou os braços, os olhos estreitos.

-Não fala que meu filho é sensível. O _Edward_ pode ser sensível, o Eran não.

-Ele é um marica! – Elijah provocou indo se esconder atrás da mesa do computador de Jasper.

-Olha só, - Emmett começou, apontando para Elijah. – eu vou bater nesse moleque folgado. Estou avisando. E não me importo se ele tem menos de um metro altura, ok? Fica mais fácil de arremessar pela janela.

Alice abriu um sorriso torto no rosto.

-Você está pagando sua língua Emmett.

Emmett fez uma careta e se virou para a tevê mais uma vez. Scarlet puxou o pulso da mão de Rosalie e correu até Elijah.

-Vem, vamos brincar! – ela falou puxando-o pelo braço. Elijah fez força para parar, tentando se livrar da prima.

-Brincar do _quê_, Scarly? – ele perguntou impaciente, ainda concentrado em desgrudar os dedos da menina de seu pulso. – Me solta!

-Esconde-esconde! – ela falou ainda sem soltá-lo. – Mas você se esconde comigo!

Jasper arregalou os olhos.

-Como é, Scarlet? – ele repetiu quase caindo da cadeira. – Se esconder com o Elijah?

Scarlet assentiu inocentemente com a cabeça. Elijah ainda tentava puxar os dedos da garota de seu braço, quase desistindo e partindo pra mordida.

Emmett riu.

-Eu juro que eu não sei pra quem puxou. – ele falou passando a mão com o indicador estendido pelo o pescoço, apontando para Rosalie.

-Gol de novo, papai.

-Quê? Mas... Eran! – Emmett falou levantando os braços. – Eu desisto. Onze é o meu limite.

Eran começou a rir, ficando quase a miniatura exata de Emmett quando fazia aquilo.

-Sappheire? – o menino chamou depois que Emmett se levantou do sofá. – Quer jogar?

A garotinha de cabelos dourados tirou o olhar da boneca que jazia em suas mãozinhas e levantou os olhos para Eran.

-Mas você está jogando futebol... – ela falou fazendo bico. – Eu não gosto de futebol...

Eran desceu do sofá e tirou o cd do jogo do videogame.

-Pronto. – ele falou satisfeito. – Agora a gente pode jogar As Meninas Super Poderosas se você quiser.

-ERAN! – Emmett berrou entre os dentes.

-A Sappheire gosta, pai! – ele falou encolhendo os ombros. – Você que desistiu do jogo...

-Eu tenho certeza – Emmett começou. – que isso é tudo reflexo do Edward.

-Cala a boca, Emmett! – a voz de Edward explodiu da cozinha. – Eu estou ouvindo tudo!

Emmett fez uma careta e deu de ombros, depois caminhou até as escadas.

-Vou ficar um pouco lá em cima. – ele avisou. – Eran, não acredite ou faça nada que o tio Edward falar. Scarlet, se o maníaco do Frodo encostar um dedo em você, me avisa que ou jogo boliche com ele. Nos postes de iluminação, e ele vai ser a bola.

_**Na cozinha...**_

-Eu já falei que eu _não vou _comer, papai! – Renesmee bufou entre os dentes, virando o rosto para longe da colher de mingau. – Eu não gosto!

Edward revirou os olhos, impaciente.

-Renesmee, a sua mãe disse que você tem de comer. – ele falou forçando um sorriso.

Bella, que estava enxugando um copo na pia, virou a cabeça para o marido.

-Mas será que eu tenho de fazer tudo sozinha? – ela perguntou pousando o copo com força no mármore, quase quebrando o recipiente. – Edward, pelo menos _finja_ que você sabe lidar com a sua filha, por favor.

-Mas, Bella...

-Edward, ela tem que comer.

-Mas ela não _quer_! – ele falou entre os dentes.

-Faça-a. – foi a declaração final de Bella antes de sair da cozinha.

Edward ficou parado olhando estarrecido para a garota, que continuou a andar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Então ele piscou os olhos e se voltou para Renesmee.

-Você ouviu sua mãe, é melhor comer. – ele avisou mexendo o mingau com a colher e depois a estendendo na direção da menina.

-Não quero!

-É uma ordem, Renesmee. – ele falou sério. – Eu não devia nem estar te dando comida na boca, em primeiro lugar. Você já está grandinha demais para isso.

A contra gosto, a menina abriu a boca. Edward enfiou a colher na boca da garota, com aquele ar de "até que enfim." Renesmee engoliu o mingau de uma vez com uma careta, depois limpou a mão na manga da blusa com cara de nojo.

-Isso é _muito_ ruim! – ela falou limpando a língua freneticamente com a blusa. – Não quero mais!

-Infelizmente, essa não é uma opção, válida. – Edward retrucou enchendo outra colher com o mingau. Renesmee tapou a boca com as mãos, se afastando o máximo que conseguia da colher.

-Nem vem, papai. – ela falou estreitando as sobrancelhas. – Eu vou chamar o tio Emmett!

Edward ergueu os olhos, surpreso.

-Ah, é? Posso saber o que ele pode fazer a respeito?

Renesmee cruzou os braços, fazendo uma cara de desdém.

-Bater em você. – ela falou com naturalidade – É só eu chamar o Super Emmett!

-Super o _quê? _– Edward repetiu, segurando a risada. – O Emmett perdeu o último parafuso da cabeça, foi?

-Não, papai! – Renesmee falou impaciente. – É o _Super_ Emmett! É só eu gritar: _Super Emmett, preciso da sua ajuda!_ E daí ele aparece e bate em você.

Edward ainda estava estático, a boca aberta a meio caminho da gargalhada.

-É?

-É! – ela falou com empolgação, depois levou a mãozinha aos cabelos, coçando a cabeça. – Quer dizer, não. Pra ele bater em você, eu tenho que falar a senha mágica.

-_Senha mágica_? – Edward repetiu devagar, desistindo da colher de mingau. – E eu posso saber qual é a senha mágica?

-Super Emmett lindo e gostosão!

-_QUÊ?!_ – Edward surtou, deixando a colher cair.

-É a senha. – Renesmee falou com inocência, encolhendo os ombros. – Mas acho que tem mais alguma coisa também... – ela levou a mão queixo pensativa. – Alguma coisa com delícia, mas eu acho que –

-Ok, chega. – Edward interrompeu. – Não quero ouvir mais nada que saia da mente doentia do seu tio. – Ele se abaixou e pegou a colher. – Eu vou lavar isso aqui e você vai voltar a comer.

Renesmee cruzou os braços e bufou alto. Edward enxaguou a colher na torneira da cozinha e mergulhou o talher na vasilha de mingau novamente.

-Abra a boca, Renesmee. – ele falou aproximando a colher da boca da menina.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, os lábios prensados uns nos outros.

-Nós não vamos sair se você não comer. – ele avisou dando de ombros.

Brava, Renesmee descolou os lábios e Edward enfiou a colher de mingau na boca da menina.

Então ele virou o rosto bruscamente para a porta da cozinha.

-Por favor, me diz que não... –

-Oi, Nessie! – Jacob falou com um sorriso gigantesco no rosto, caminhando na direção de Renesmee.

Edward revirou os olhos e respirou fundo, batendo a tigela de mingau na mesa com força. Antes que ele conseguisse abrir a boca para ameaçar Jacob de alguma forma, foi coberto por um jorro de mingau vindo da direção de Renesmee.

Jacob parou no meio do caminho, atônito, enquanto Renesmee tapava a boquinha com as mãos. Edward se virou devagar para ela, tentando se mexer o mínimo possível.

-Desculpa, papai. – ela falou atrás das mãos. Então Jacob começou a rir descontroladamente, fazendo Renesmee cair na gargalhada também.

-Jacob, você prefere morrer agora ou depois? – Edward perguntou sem mover um tendão sequer.

-Ahhh, sanguessuga... – Jacob falou com dificuldades, tentando parar de rir. – Até que você ficou bem, coberto de mingau. Eu pegava. – Jacob parou por um instante, pensativo. – É, pensando bem, não pegava não.

-Posso saber quem trouxe você? – Edward perguntou impaciente, com os braços abertos ao lado do corpo, mingau escorrendo por toda sua blusa impecavelmente limpa.

-Sua mulher. – Jacob respondeu sentando-se ao lado de Renesmee. – Disse que a Nessie precisava de companhia.

-Companhia? – ele repetiu, incrédulo. – Ela tem os primos pra fazer companhia, não precisa de você, seu viralata.

-Eu quero o Jake, papai! – Renesmee retrucou fechando a carinha para o pai e se voltando sorridente para o moreno forte que alisava seus cabelos cacheados. Jacob sorriu satisfeito, ignorando o olhar assassino que Edward lançara a ele.

-O que você estava fazendo, Nessie? – ele perguntou sem desgrudar os olhos da menina, hipnotizado.

-Eu estava tentando dar comida pra ela. – Edward falou ainda parado no meio da cozinha, parecendo uma estátua de gesso. – Mas ela não quer comer, como você pode perceber.

-Por que você não quer comer? – Jacob perguntou para a garotinha, depois se virou com as sobrancelhas franzidas para Edward. – Sabia que você pode se mexer? – ele falou movendo os dedos em círculos. – Isso é mingau, não cimento.

Edward abaixou os braços lentamente.

-Porque isso é ruim. – ela respondeu fazendo uma careta.

Jacob puxou a tigela de mingau da mesa e enfiou uma colherada na boca. Ele engoliu e levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Mas está gostoso, Nessie. – ele falou pegando uma outra colher e colocando na direção na boca da menina. – Tem certeza que você não quer?

A menina levantou uma sobrancelha, avaliando a aparência do mingau, depois olhou desconfiada para Jacob. O garoto acenou positivamente com a cabeça, encorajando-a.

-É bom. – ele confirmou, aproximando a colher dos lábios de Renesmee. Receosa, ela abriu a boca, comendo o mingau que Jacob lhe estendera.

Edward arregalou os olhos.

-Como assim, ela come com você? – ele perguntou indignado.

Jacob abriu um sorriso presunçoso, dando de ombros.

-É o meu poder de persuasão, sanguessuga. – ele falou parecendo satisfeito. – Pergunte à Bella, ela sabe do que eu estou falando.

Edward respirou o ar com violência, pronto para despejar todos os xingamentos que ele conhecia sobre Jacob – ou não -, mas foi interrompido por passos que se aproximavam com pressa da cozinha.

-JAAAAAKE! - a vozinha de Scarlet gritou ao mesmo tempo em que a garota entrou voando no cômodo, grudando nas pernas de Jacob. – Oi. – ela terminou sorrindo graciosamente para ele.

Jacob parou com a colher de mingau estendida para Renesmee, olhando estarrecido de Scarlet para Edward.

_ "Sério, alguém manda o urso polar levar essa menina em um psicólogo? Ela deve ser pscicótica."_

Renesmee trinco os dentes, reprimindo um grito com todas as suas forças.

-Scarly, vai brincar com o Elijah! – ela falou brava. – O Jake está _comigo_ agora!

-Eu não ligo. – a menina de cabelos negros levemente cacheados respondeu com os olhinhos brilhando para o menino. – Cansei do Elijah, você pode dividir o Jake comigo!

-Não posso não! – Renesmee respondeu um tom mais alto.

-Pode sim!

-Não posso!

-Pode!

_ "Você deixar elas ficarem aí discutindo?"_

-CHEGA! – Edward falou mais alto que as duas juntas, fazendo-as parar. – Parem de discutir vocês duas! Principalmente por causa... por causa... por causa dessa _coisa_ que anda em quatro patas por aí!

-Não fala assim do Jake, papai! – Renesmee retrucou se agarrado no pescoço do moreno. Scarlet juntou as sobrancelhas e bufou alto, grudando em um dos braços do menino também.

-É, tio! – ela concordou.

-Quer saber? – Edward falou impaciente, caminhando para fora da cozinha. – Rasguem-no ao meio. Eu juro que não me importo, vocês vão me poupar um trabalho imenso.

Renesmee sorriu feliz e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Jacob. Scarlet, não querendo ficar para trás, fez o mesmo. Jacob se encolheu, tentando se livrar da menina.

-Ô, sanguessuga! – ele gritou sacudindo o braço em que Scarlet estava pendurada. – Não me deixa aqui com essa menina, não! Chama o grandão, manda ele dar um jeito na filha!

Edward revirou os olhos e se virou para Jacob uma última vez.

-Use seu poder de persuasão para tirá-la daí, então, Jacob.

Com um sorriso satisfeito, o vampiro saiu da cozinha, caminhando para as escadas. Não sem antes, claro, ser analizado pelas expressões chocadas de Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Eran e Sappheire.

-Não falem absolutamente nada. – ele falou sério, sem encarar ninguém, subindo os primeiros degraus. – E nem pensem, se possível. – ele acrescentou.

Mais rápido do que normalmente faria, ele chegou ao andar de cima da casa ainda com os braços abertos ao lado do corpo, tentando alcançar o banheiro antes que pudesse ser parado por...

-O que _foi_ que fizeram com você, Edward? – Emmett perguntou quando ele estava _prestes_ a alcançar a maçaneta da porta, os olhos arregalados. Edward parou e fechou os olhos, engolindo seco. Ali vinha...– A Scarlet e a Nessie te fizeram você brincar de salão de beleza _de novo_?

-Não, Emmett.

-Então cobaia da cosmético?

-Não.

-Já sei. – ele falou com a mão no queixo. – Mamãe e filhinha, e _você_ era a filhinha que não sabia comer.

-Emmett, vá embora.

-Você tem que admitir que foi um bom chute, elas gostaram de brincar disso semana passada.

Edward respirou fundo.

-Espere até elas usarem _você_ como filhinha, Emmett.

-Elas não vão. – o grandão respondeu com naturalidade, dando de ombros. Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Como você tem tanta certeza? – ele perguntou se arrependendo instantaneamente. Antes que isso, se fosse fisicamente possível.

-Primeiro porque eu sou grande e forte. – ele falou presunçoso. – As roupas da Bella não iam ficar tão bem em mim quanto ficam em você. E em segundo... – Edward girou a maçaneta da porta, já sabendo o que sairia da boca de Emmett. – Eu sou _menino._

-Emmett, desce agora se você não quiser levar um chute. Isso é TUDO culpa daquele cachorro metido a besta.

Emmett ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Quer dizer que a Lassie veio? Ele vai com a gente pro parque também?

-É o que parece... – Edward respondeu em um tom monótono, se esgueirando para dentro do banheiro.

-No _seu _carro? Com a Nessie? - ele insistiu, apontando para Edward, segurando – muito mal – uma gargalhada.

-Você vai ficar me lembrando disso a cada cinco segundos?

-Não tenho culpa se ele é maníaco pela sua filha.

-E a _sua_ filha é maníaca por ele. – Edward retrucou. – O que na minha opinião, é muito pior. Já pensou em ter netinhos correndo com as quatro patas por aí?

Emmett cerrou o cenho, tomando impulso na direção de Edward, que se enfiou por completo no banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Você é um morde-fronha, mesmo, Edward... – Emmett falou com os olhos estreitos. – E pra sua informação quem vai ter netinhos correndo por aí com quatro patas, é você.

Edward bufou alto dentro do banheiro, tirando a camisa suja. Então ele se virou com um sorriso malicioso iluminando seu rosto e abriu uma frestinha da porta, enfiando a cabeça ali.

-É melhor você correr e tirar a Scarlet _com os dentes_ do braço do Jacob então, Emmett. Ela não vai sair de lá por livre e espontânea vontade. Ao menos que algum outro ser vivo do sexo masculino resolva aparecer lá na cozinha, talvez.

Emmett parou com a mão no corrimão e respirou fundo. Edward fechou a porta do banheiro novamente, antes que Emmett tivesse tempo de se virar.

Do lado de fora, o grandalhão se virou para a porta fechada, as sobrancelhas juntas.

-Você _se prepara_ pro jogo de queimada no parque, então, Edward... – ele falou com a voz ácida, os punhos fechados. – Já pensou em usar uma armadura? Porque você vai precisar... Ah, vai...

***

**NOTAS: ** Aê, capítulo 9!!

Deixa eu avisar como esse capítulo vai ser:

Ele vai ter 3 partes, porque ia ficar enorme demais pra postar tudo de uma vez =P

Então as outras duas partes vão ser atualizadas aqui mesmo, ok?? Quando eu escrever "Parte dois do nove on", vocês correm pra cá! ^^

Então?? O que acharam?? Eu sei, os gêmeos Hale quase não apareceram ainda, mas tem mais, tem mais. ^^. Mas acho que já deu pra ter uma _noçãozinha_ de como eles são. Ou pelo menos do Elijah deu, vai? =D

Na segunda parte vai dar pra perceber melhor... vão ser os filhos nos carros dos pais indo para o parque, e\o/ . E sim, o Jacob vai junto, no carro do Edward, com a Nessie.

Ah, só pra não ficar no ar, logo logo vocês entendem o nome do capítulo. ;)

Comentem, votem, indiquem pra vovó... *-*

Beijos gelados e sejam felizes. Mesmo se estiverem cobertos de batata até o nariz – Lembrem-se do Carlisle, amém.

_**JMcCartyC**_


	10. Contato Imediato PARTE DOIS

**PARTE DOIS**

_**No Porsche 911 turbo amarelo da Alice...**_

-Não quero pôr cinto, mamãe! – Elijah reclamava tentando se desvencilhar das mãos ágeis de Alice.

-Porque é claro que você manda... – ela retrucou afivelando o cinto, batendo as mãos uma na outra, satisfeita. – E se você não parar, eu te mando ir com o tio Emmett.

Elijah estreitou as sobrancelhas e cruzou os bracinhos.

-Não, a Scarlet vai estar lá! – ele falou entre os dentes. – E ela não me larga...

-Seu bobo... – Alice falou balançando a cabeça – Isso é porque você é lindo! – ela terminou dando um beijo na testa do menino, que passou a manga da blusa para limpá-la.

-Ou porque a filha do Emmett puxou pra Rosalie. – Jasper se intrometeu sorrindo com o canto da boca, afivelando o cinto de Sappheire. – Ainda bem que a _minha_ filha é quietinha e linda. – ele terminou dando uma piscadinha para a menina.

Sappheire abraçou o pescoço de Jasper e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

-Você que é lindo, papai! – ela falou feliz, ainda agarrada na boneca que Alice havia comprado para ela no dia anterior.

-Será que a gente pode ir logo? – Elijah perguntou impaciente, os braços cruzados. – Eu quero jogar bola.

Jasper fechou a porta do banco de trás abriu a do motorista.

-Pelo menos um dos dois tinha que vir calmo, né... – ele falou ocupando o lugar atrás do volante.

-Faça alguma coisa a respeito, _você_ é o calmante da família. – Alice rebateu para provocá-lo com um sorrisinho no rosto. – Aliás, não sei o que você está fazendo com as mãos no volante no _meu_ carro, Jazz.

-Como é?

-_Eu _vou dirigir.

Jasper engoliu seco.

-Ali, se eu sair e der a volta no carro, o Emmett vai ver e vai rir de mim pra sempre.

-Achei que ele já fizesse isso. Não que eu aprove. – ela acrescentou rápido antes que Jasper lha lançasse um olhar de reprovação. – Mas isso não significa que você pode dirigir.

-Mãe, pai. – Elijah enfiou a cabeça entre os bancos. – Querem ir logo, _por favor_?

-Onde está o seu cinto? – Alice perguntou cruzando os braços.

-Eu tirei. – o menino respondeu com inocência.

-Tirou?

-É, mãe, eu rasguei... – ele respondeu impaciente. – O tio Emmett disse que isso é paranóia da sua cabeça. A gente não precisa de cinto.

Jasper olhou em choque de Elijah para Alice, depois para Elijah mais uma vez e voltou-se para Alice. Ela parecia uma estátua, os olhos vidrados no cinto partido ao meio atrás do menino.

-Eu.nã.ê destruiu o cinto do carro da mamãe, Elijah!

-Alice, amor... calma...

-Nem tente me acalmar, Jasper! – ela falou séria, fechando os olhos e mostrando a palma da mão para ele. – Ou vai sobrar para você também.

Elijah se encolheu no banco de trás, parecendo um pouco assustado.

-Desculpa, mamãe... mas é que o tio Emm...

-Claro! – Alice interrompeu com um grito afinado, levantando os braços. – _Tinha_ que ser o Emmett! Tinha que ser idéia daquele _projeto_ de mente doentia... Jasper!

-Que foi? – ele respondeu com um sobressalto.

-Me deixa dirigir.

-Alice, você não está em condições...

-Pare de tentar me acalmar, eu sei que você está tentando fazer isso. – ela se virou para os filhos. – Eli, a mamãe não está brava com você. Talvez um pouquinho, mas é a cabeça do seu tio que eu quero arrancar. Sappheire, desculpa pelo grito da mamãe, meninas educadas não fazem essas coisas.

-Como se você fosse educada, Alice! – a voz grave e divertida de Emmett explodiu de dentro do jipão branco estacionado a poucos metros do porsche amarelo.

Alice apontou para o banco do passageiro.

.

-Mas o que você... –

.ra.

Sem mais uma palavra, Jasper se levantou e deu a volta no carro sob as risadinhas de Emmett, até ocupar o lugar do passageiro.

-Por que é a mamãe que vai dirigir, papai? – Elijah perguntou, desconfiado.

-Eu gosto quando a mamão dirige. – Sappheire falou feliz, agarrada na boneca.

-Por acaso eu perguntei pra você? – Elijah rebateu, fechando a cara para a irmã. – Eu estou falando com o papai.

-Chato. – a garotinha retrucou, voltando sua atenção para a boneca. – Eu devia ter deixado a mamãe enfiar você no carro do tio Emm. Aposto que a Scarly ia gostar. – ela terminou com o sorriso de Alice no rosto.

Elijah estreitou os olhos e respirou fundo, depois, com um impulso pulou sobre a irmã. Sappheire soltou um gritinho e caiu de costas no banco.

-Elijah! – Alice gritou depois de dar a partida no carro. O menino continuou ajoelhado sobre a irmã, tentando acertá-la com socos que eram defendidos habilmente pela garotinha. – Jasper, faz alguma coisa!

Jasper engoliu seco, apreensivo. Ele tentava canalizar sua concentração em Elijah, mas, aparentemente, a estratégia não estava funcionando exatamente bem. O garoto continuava tentando socar Sappheire como se Jasper não tivesse feito coisa alguma.

-Ali, acho que meus poderes não funcionam muito bem com o Elijah... – Jasper falou, impotente.

-Então tira ele de cima da Sappheire com as mãos, oras! Eles não podem se matar, muito menos no _meu_ carro.

Jasper não quis argumentar. Do jeito que Alice falava, ele conseguia imaginá-la aborrecida por ter de recolher os pedaços das crianças que sujavam seu "lindo porsche 911 turbo amarelo" depois que elas tivessem, literalmente, se despedaçado. Ele se virou no banco do passageiro e estendeu os braços até Elijah, que parecia obstinado a arrancar a cabeça da irmã.

-Elijah Alexander! – ele esbravejou (ou tentou, pelo menos) segurando o menino pelo braço. – Pare de bater na sua irmã agora! Você não pode bater em meninas! Nem em meninos. – ele acrescentou ao se lembrar de Eran.

-Eu posso bater em quem eu quiser! – ele retrucou entre os dentes, tentando puxar o braço das mãos de Jasper. – A Sappheire me provocou!

-Não provoquei, papai! – a menininha sob Elijah se defendeu, protegendo o rosto das investidas do irmão.

-Elijah, eu estou falando _muito_ sério agora. Mas sua mãe não está ajudaaaaando... Alice! – ele gritou depois de ser jogado contra o vidro de sua porta, arrastando Elijah com ele.

-Eu precisava virar, você queria o quê? Que eu batesse?

Jasper balançou a cabeça, impaciente. Pelo menos ele havia tirado Elijah de cima de Sappheire. Ela agora estava sentada no canto do banco, alisando os cabelos da bonequinha. Ainda com o filho seguro em suas mãos, Jasper se recompôs, olhando-o sério.

-Filho, você não pode sair resolvendo as coisas assim no soco... – ele falou lutando contra a imagem que se formava de um Elijah transfigurado Emmett em sua cabeça.

Elijah estreitou os olhos outra vez e avançou para Sappheire novamente.

-_Elijah_! – Jasper gritou entre os dentes, segurando-o mais forte. – Você não vai bater na sua irmã, entendeu?

-Papai, você é um _chato!_ – o garoto retrucou sentando-se contra vontade no banco, cruzando os braços.

-Se você _pensar_ em avançar na Sappheire outra vez, eu juro que você volta no carro de seu tio. – Jasper soltou o pulso de Elijah, que bufou e encarou o vidro ao seu lado. Ele se virou para Alice. – Duas opções: Ou nós chamamos a Supernanny, ou adotamos a Scarlet como ameaça eterna a partir de agora.

Alice abriu um sorrisinho sutil com o canto da boca.

-Bom, talvez a Scarlet não sirva exatamente como ameaça _eterna_.

Jasper arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Nada, Jazz... Só que eu vou tentar arrancar a cabeça do Emmett antes que ele faça isso com a sua.

_**Na Ferrari da Bella...**_

-Existe alguma remota possibilidade do Jacob _não_ vir no nosso carro? – Edward perguntou à Bella pela terceira vez.

-Edward, nós vamos no _meu_ carro. Não que goste da idéia de sair com esse formula um ambulante por aí, mas pelo menos estamos poupando o volvo. Agora se você quiser que seu carro fique com cheiro de lobo, nós podemos reconsiderar a idéia.

-Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. – ele insistiu.

-Porque você já sabe a resposta.

Edward revirou os olhos e se virou para a porta da casa dos Cullen. Jacob vinha com Renesmee sentada em seus ombros e Scarlet vinha logo atrás, com os bracinhos fechados e a carinha emburrada.

-Cadê a loira psicótica? – Jacob perguntou quando chegou perto de Edward e Bella, pousando Renesmee no chão. – A cria dela está me perseguindo. Isso não é agradável, se você quer saber.

-Minha vez, Jake! – Scarlet pediu levantando os bracinhos para o moreno. Renesmee estreitos os olhinhos castanhos e colocou as mãos na cintura, fuzilando a prima. Jacob coçou a cabeça.

-Ahn... Monstrinha... – Jacob começou, tentando ser delicado com a menina. – Eu acho que você devia ir para o seu carro, não? Seu pai vai brigar com você...

-O papai não briga comigo. – ela respondeu dando de ombros. – Além do mais, eu vou no carro com você!

-QUÊ?! – as vozes de Edward, Jacob e Renesmee perguntaram em uníssono, chocadas.

Scarlet encolheu os ombros, como se aquilo fosse o óbvio.

-Eu vou com o Jake.

-Ótimo! – Edward falou satisfeito, depois se virou para Bella. – Problema resolvido, amor.

-Não! – Renesmee gritou com as mãozinhas fechadas em punhos, rígidas ao lado do corpo logo abaixo da linha cintura. – _Eu_ vou com o Jake, Scarly!

Jacob levou as mãos aos cabelos pretos, perturbado.

_Alguém me diz que eu estou no meio de um pesadelo, que nenhum desses sanguessugas problemáticos teve um filho de verdade. Só o Edward, claro._

Edward estreitou os olhos para Jacob, mas parecia satisfeito demais com a declaração de Scarlet para ficar bravo. Então, com um movimento só, a menininha de cabelos pretos se agarrou na perna de Jacob.

-Larga ele, Scarlet! – Renesmee gritou com raiva.

-Não largo! – ela retrucou.

-Larga!

-Não!

_De novo não, de novo nãããão... Sanguessuga! Faz alguma coisa, chama o seu irmão, eu sei lá..._

-Emmett! – Edward gritou sem discutir com Jacob. – EMMETT!

O grandão que estava terminando de tirar o jipe branco da garagem meteu a cabeça para fora do carro e olhou para Edward.

-Quê?

-Como _quê?_ – ele apontou para Scarlet agarrada na perna de Jacob. Emmett deu de ombros.

-A Scarlet gosta de bichinhos, Edward.

O garoto de cabelos bronzeados abriu a boca, inconformado.

-Emm, ela está _agarrada_ na perna do Jacob caso você não tenha notado. Quer fazer o favor de pedir pra ela largar?

Então uma segunda cabeça saiu da outra janela do carro. Uma cabeça loira de cabelos compridos e olhar fuzilante.

-Scarlet, solta esse vira lata _agora!_ – Rosalie bufou de dentro do carro.

-Não me chama de vira lata, sua loira aguada! – Jacob rebateu sacudindo a perna em que Scarlet se segurava com determinação. – Só arranca ela daqui antes que eu arremesse longe.

-Emmett! – Rosalie gritou para o parceiro. – Vai tirar a Scarlet de lá. Ela vai ficar fedendo a cachorro molhado!

-Eu não vou largar, mamãe! Nem adianta pedir pro papai!

Renesmee rosnou brava e correu até a prima, agarrando sua perna. Renesmee na perna de Scarlet, Scarlet na perna de Jacob, e Jacob se arrancando os cabelos.

-Nessie... – Jacob tantava chamar. – Não precisa, assim eu posso te machucar... deixa que eu arranco ela daqui sozinho, vai ser melhor...

-Não, Jake! Ela não pode ficar grudada em você assim. Você vai comigo! _Só _comigo!

-_Emmett_! – Rosalie e Edward gritaram ao mesmo tempo. O vampiro moreno saiu do jipe revirando os olhos.

-Mas será que vocês não conseguem fazer nada sem mim?

-Iceberg, ela é _sua_ filha. – Jacob respondeu, parado com a perna esticada, como quem tenta manter alguma coisa afastada do corpo. – Só arranque ela daqui que eu já vou ficar feliz.

O grandão parou na frente do pacote Jacob-Scarlet-Renesmee e cruzou os braços.

-Filhota, larga a Lassie.

-Não!

-Larga, Scarly! – Renesmee reforçou. – Seu pai está mandando!

-Se você não largar, eu vou ter de te tirar daí com as mãos. – Emmett avisou.

Jacob bufou impaciente.

-Claro, claro. Brilhante idéia, sanguessuga prodígio. Realmente genial. Quer fazer isso logo, por favor?

Emmett se aproximou de Renesmee.

-Ness, pode soltar. O Super Emmett vai salvar seu cachorrinho.

Renesmee abriu um sorriso com as palavras "Super Emmett" e soltou a perninha da prima.

-Mas antes eu preciso da senha mágica.

-_EMMETT_! – dessa vez as vozes de Jacob e Bella se juntaram às de Edward e Rosalie.

-Ok, ok... – ele falou levantando os braços. – Já entendi... depois você fala a senha mágica pro tio, pode ser? – Emmett terminou dando uma piscadinha para a garotinha de cabelos ruivos, que assentiu animadamente com a cabeça.

O grandalhão esticou os braços até envolver o corpinho de Scarlet com as mãos e a puxou com força.

POF.

Jacob caiu de costas no chão, a garotinha ainda firme em sua perna direita.

-Passarem superbonder nessa menina, foi? – Jacob perguntou bravo, passando a mão pela cabeça que tinha feito algumas rachaduras no chão com o impacto. – Tira ela _daqui_!

-Calma, Lassie, a menina é forte. – Emmett se defendeu. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado da filha e, começou a puxar os bracinhos da menina.

-Não, papai! – ela gritava enquanto Emmett tentava a puxar de Jacob.

Então Renesmee correu até o tio, ajudando-o a soltar os dedos de Scarlet, um a um. Renesmee nas mãos de Emmett, Emmett nos braços de Scarlet, Scarlet na perna de Jacob e Jacob se arrancando os cabelos.

Scarlet, percebendo que ia perder, começou a chutar a primeira coisa que suas pernas alcançavam. A coisa em questão era Emmett.

-Scarlet, pare de chutar o papai ou você vai ficar de castigo! – ele tentou repreender enquanto a garotinha batia as pernas furiosamente.

-Você nunca me deixa de castigo, papai. – ela respondeu com calma.

-A sua mãe vai, então. _Edward_! – ele gritou para o irmão que só assistia aquilo tudo sem dizer uma palavra. – Segura as pernas da Scarlet, por favor, ela está me irritando.

-Ahn?

-Vai logo e não reclama!

-Vai, sanguessuga! – Jacob concordou, desesperado. – Daqui a pouco a minha perna cai se ela continuar apertando esse jeito!

Edward não discutiu. Ele andou meio desnorteado até a sobrinha, prendendo as perninhas dela contra o chão. Edward nas pernas de Scarlet, Renesmee nas mãos de Emmett, Emmett nos braços de Scarlet, Scarlet na perna de Jacob e Jacob se arrancando os cabelos.

-É isso que dá deixar a Rosalie ter filhos. – Emmett resmungava enquanto soltava os braços da filha. – Eu avisei pro Carlisle que os genes dela iam estragar meus filhos, mas não, ele não me ouviu... Olha no que dá...

Finalmente, depois de _muito_ esforço, Emmett conseguiu soltar Scarlet por inteiro da perna de Jacob. O moreno se arrastou para atrás, ficando à maior distância que conseguia da garotinha. Renesmee, ao ver Jacob livre da prima, correu até ele e se jogou em seus braços.

-Nããão, o Jaaake! – Scarlet gritava enquanto Emmett se levantava com ela nos braços.

-Você quer parar de ser atirada que nem a sua mãe, Scarlet? – Emmett falou para ela, virando-a para a segurar como se estivesse segurando um skate debaixo do braço, deixando a cabeça da menina para o lado das suas costas. – Não quero nem ver quando você crescer, vai ser responsabilidade da sua mãe. – ele se virou para Edward e Jacob. – Pronto, podem ser felizes agora. Nessie, quando nós chegarmos lá você me diz a senha mágica.

A menininha assentiu feliz no colo de Jacob e mostrou a língua para a prima quando Emmett se virou para o jipe novamente, fazendo Scarlet ficar de frente para Renesmee.

-Papai, não! – Scarlet tentou com um último esforço, esticando os bracinhos na direção de Jacob e Renesmee.

-Sua mãe vai te matar, menina... – ele falou balançando a cabeça e fungando com o nariz. – Você está fedendo.

-Eu não ligo, eu quero o Jacob! – ela falou com voz chorosa.

-Pára com isso, Scarlet! – ele tentou brigar quando já estavam perto do jipe. – Você vai com a gente pronto.

De repente, a menina parou de choramingar. Um sorriso inocente cortou seu rosto e seus olhos se iluminaram. Emmett, percebendo que ela havia parado de lutar para se soltar, a puxou para seu colo, virando-a de frente para si.

-O que foi? Por que você está com essa cara estranha?

A menina fez uma expressão inocente.

-O Elijah vai com a gente?

Emmett revirou os olhos e abriu a porta do carro, enfiando Scarlet sem cerimônias ao lado de Eran.

-Bom saber que tara é uma coisa genética. – ele falou sentando-se no banco do motorista. – Pelo menos não dá pra discutir, ela é mesmo sua filha, Rosalie.

_**No Jipão do Emmett...**_

-Abram todos os vidros. – Rosalie ordenou parando de respirar. – O cheiro está insuportável, _Scarlet._

A menina cruzou os braços e bufou emburrada no canto do banco.

-Por que você gosta dele, Scarly? – Eran perguntou com o narizinho tapado, o mais distante que podia da irmã. – Ele é fedido.

-Ele é legal, Eran. – ela retrucou com a carinha fechada. – E é grandão e forte.

Rosalie revirou os olhos, Emmett mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Mas o papai também é grandão e forte. – Eran insistiu, fazendo Emmett se ajeitar satisfeito no banco.

-Mas ele é o _papai_, Eran! – a menina respondeu impaciente, como se aquela fosse uma resposta óbvia, do tipo "não acredito que me irmão disse isso". – O papai não conta.

O garotinho loiro franziu as sobrancelhas, exatamente do mesmo jeito que Emmett fazia quando ficava confuso.

-Não entendi.

-Ai, Eran, como você é lesado! – a menina explodiu, inconformada. – Eu vou ter que explicar?

-Não! – Rosalie se intrometeu. – Você vai ficar quietinha, filha.

Emmett abriu a boca, perplexo.

-Como assim, Rosalie? – ele perguntou em choque. – Quer dizer que a Scarlet pode ser maníaca por cromossomos Y, mas o Eran não pode entender do que se trata? O menino precisa saber das coisas, se não depois fica que nem o Edward...

-Eu gosto do tio Edward. – Eran interrompeu o pai.

-O que é uma pena. – Emmett falou com pesar. – Mas tudo bem, filho, o papai vai explicar pra você. O que a Scarlet quer dizer é que... –

-_Emmett!_ – Rosalie grunhiu entre os dentes, antes que ele pudesse terminar. – Acho que não é uma boa idéia contar essas coisas pro menino. Você sabe como ele é sensível.

Emmett trincou a mandíbula, trocando a marcha com tanta força que o câmbio quase saiu em sua mão.

-Você e essa sua _mania_ de falar que o moleque é sensível! A única pessoa sensível nessa família é o Edward, se você quer saber.

-Mas eu gosto do tio Edward. – Eran falou se novo com a vozinha inocente. – Se ele for sensível, eu posso ser sensível também.

Rosalie abafou uma risadinha, Scarlet balançou a cabeça impaciente e Emmett quase teve um treco.

-Não, filho! – ele falou inconformado. – Sensível não é bom para meninos, entenda isso. A sua mãe é que tem algum problema na cabeça! – ele lançou um olhar assassino à Rosalie.

-Emmett, você não pode querer que o Eran seja que nem você. – ela se defendeu. – Ele é mais delicado...

-Ok, chega. – ele falou respirando fundo. – _Sensível_ já é um adjetivo inadequado para qualquer coisa que tenha saído de mim. Agora, _delicado_? Você passou dos limites.

-E qual é o problema? – Rosalie desafiou. – Por acaso isso vai fazer dele menos seu filho?

Emmett franziu as sobrancelhas, sem entender direito a parceira.

-Como é? Não, claro que não! – ele quase cuspiu as palavras. – Só que se você não ficar _estimulando_, talvez isso passe. Pode ser só uma fase.

-Não acho que seja uma fase.

Emmett arregalou os olhos.

-Qual é o grau de participação da Chihuahua nisso?

Rosalie riu.

-Nenhum, Emm... só que o Eran é assim, oras. Conforme-se.

-Desculpa, papai... – a vozinha fraca de Eran veio do banco de trás.

-Pára de ficar se desculpando por tudo, Eran... – Scarlet bufou. – Parece uma menininha...

-Eu não sou uma menininha! – ele se defendeu, gritando para a irmã. – Pára de ficar me chamando assim! – o garotinho terminou com a voz chorosa.

Scarlet balançou a cabeça e voltou a encarar a paisagem lá fora.

-A Scarlet é inteiramente responsabilidade sua, Rose. – Emmett falou sem desviar os olhos da estrada. – Já fiz meu trabalho de pai arrancando ela da perna da Lassie.

Rosalie se virou para o banco de trás.

-Scarlet, pare de provocar seu irmão. – a loira se voltou para Emmett. – Pronto. Feliz?

Emmett balançou a cabeça.

-Você é uma vergonha, Rosalie. Até o _Jasper_ deve saber ser mais pai que você. Mas tudo bem. Filho, não ligue para a sua irmã. Ela só esta brava por causa do viralata. Quando nós chegarmos no parque você vai poder jogar bola e mostrar que não é menina coisa nenhuma. O papai te ajuda se precisar.

Eran sorriu pela primeira vez, feliz. Rosalie se virou para o filho e não pôde deixar de sorrir também.

-Emmett, ele é _tão..._ você! Com essas covinhas e esse sorriso... É lindo! – ela completou puxando Emmett pela camisa e virando seu rosto até poder pressionar seus lábios contra os dele de uma maneira não muito adequada para a ocasião. O jipe em movimento era apenas um detalhe a ser ignorado.

Eran fez cara de horror e tapou os olhos.

-Eca! – ele grunhiu com nojo.

-Mãe, pai... – Scarlet começou revirando os olhos. – Aqui não, por favor...

Com alguma relutância, Emmett conseguiu se soltar das mãos de Rosalie e voltou-se para a estrada.

-Eu podia ter batido, Rosalie! – ele falou recuperando o fôlego. – E as crianças estavam _vendo_! Olha o exemplo, você podia fingir que é uma pessoa civilizada pelo menos na frente delas. Depois que a Scarlet agarra a perna da Lassie, – ele continuou, levantando os olhos para o retrovisor até encontrar os olhinhos redondos da filha. – ninguém sabe porquê.

A garotinha balançou a cabeça e bufou para os olhos do pai no retrovisor, depois cruzou os braços, obstinada a fitar a paisagem lá fora.

-O que nós vamos fazer no parque? – Scarlet perguntou ainda sem desviar os olhos da janela.

-Vocês eu não sei, - Emmett começou, estralando o pescoço – mas _eu_ vou massacrar o Edward na queimada. Com o Eran. – ele terminou dando uma piscadinha para o filho pelo retrovisor.

-Ah, queimada é _tão_ chato... – a menina resmungou parecendo entediada. – Posso fazer outra coisa, mamãe?

Rosalie se virou para ela.

-Outra coisa tipo o quê?

-Tipo... – seus olhos começaram a brilhar – brincar com o Jake!

Rosalie respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, tentando contar até o maior número que ela conseguisse.

-Você não vai encostar mais _um dedo_ naquele cachorro pulguento, meu ouviu? Já basta eu ter de agüentar ele por causa da sua prima. Você, não. E isso é uma ordem.

Scarlet bufou alto e deu de ombros.

-Rose, eu tenho a _ligeira_ impressão de que ela não vai obedecer. – Emmett murmurou parando o carro no estacionamento do parque. – _Eu_ costumo fazer isso quando não vou obedecer alguém. Que medo.

-Ótimo. – a loira respondeu cruzando os braços. – Será que a gente pode pôr uma coleira nela? Um guizo, de repente?

Eran riu no banco de trás, fazendo Scarlet estreitar os olhos para ele.

Do lado de fora, Alice tirava duas sacolas do banco de trás do Porsche com alguma coisa de cor extremamente berrante dentro.

Emmett balançou a cabeça e ficou observando a irmã desfilar feliz com a sacola até a Ferrari de Bella.

-Ahn... acho que a Alice já resolveu seu problema, Rose.

****

**NOTAS:** Aleluia irmãos, a segunda parte saiu! \o/

Desculpem a demora, mas eu estava com bastante coisa pra fazer, mil idéias para fics novas e aí eu me embolei... hehe

Mas aí está, a parte dois!! ^^

Ficou maior do que eu esperava, mas a gente supera. XD

E aí, o que acharam??

Obrigada por todos os comentários, vocês são os melhores leitores do mundo!! \o/

Bom, agora só falta a parte 3... ufa... XP

Beijos gelados e sejam felizes – mesmo se forem internados em uma clinica psiquiátrica onde um vampiro maníaco quer destruir você. Lembrem-se da Alice, câmbio desligo.


	11. Contato Imediato PARTE TRÊS

_**Parte TRÊS**_

Emmett deixou o carro, parecendo intrigado com os pacotes que Alice carregava animadamente até Bella. Até onde ele se lembrava, Alice animada daquele jeito, _mais_ pacotes de cores extravagantes nas mãos normalmente não formavam uma boa combinação. Ele deu a volta no jipe e levou a mão à porta de trás, mas Rosalie segurou seu pulso antes que ele conseguisse abrir.

-O quê? – ele perguntou a ela, confuso. – Vai querer deixar as crianças enfornadas aqui?

-Não, Emmett! Só que eu quero que você carregue a Scarlet.

-Pra quê? Ela sabe andar sozinha desde que saiu da sua barriga.

Rosalie revirou os olhos. Às vezes ela se perguntava se Emmett era lerdo daquele jeito mesmo ou se ele só fingia na maior parte do tempo.

-Eu não quero ela agarrada naquele viralata de novo. – ela falou cada palavra devagar, como se explicasse uma equação de segundo grau para uma criança de seis anos. – Entendeu, ou quer que eu desenhe?

-Você não sabe desenhar, Rose.

Ela respirou fundo uma vez e soltou o pulso do parceiro. É, talvez ele fosse lerdo daquele jeito mesmo.

-Só carregue a menina, está bem? Porque eu tenho certeza de que ela vai querer sair correndo quando você abrir a porta.

-Desculpaí, mãe Diná dois. – Emmett brincou fazendo uma reverência. – Pode deixar, eu carrego a Scarlet.

Rosalie se virou para se juntar a Alice e Bella, enquanto Emmett abria a porta do carro.

-Pode sair, filhão. – ele falou enfiando a cabeça no banco de trás, sorrindo para Eran, que deu antes de sair deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. O grandão olhou para Scarlet, que estava emburrada no canto, encostada contra a porta oposta. – Eu não vou ganhar um beijo seu?

-Não. – ela respondeu com calma.

-Posso saber porquê?

-Porque você vai obedecer a mamãe. – ela respondeu com os olhinhos estreitos. – E eu não quero que você me carregue. Então eu não vou sair daqui. – ela terminou dando de ombros.

-Será que eu vou ter que chamar o Super Emmett para te tirar daí, então?

Scarlet olhou com incredulidade para o pai.

-Papai, não... –

-Super Emmett lindo e gostosãããão! – Emmett gritou no melhor estilo "_This is Sparta!_" antes que a menina conseguisse terminar a frase e se atirou dentro do carro, fazendo cócegas na garotinha. As pessoas do lado de fora olharam estarrecidas para o grandalhão que tinha apenas metade das pernas para fora do carro naquele momento.

-Qualquer dia o Emmett vai me matar de vergonha. – Rosalie resmungou com pesar, parecendo desolada. – É sério.

Edward prendeu _muito_ _mal_ uma risada e em segundos todos eles estavam dando gargalhadas altas.

Dentro do carro, Scarlet tentava reprimir a risada com todas as suas forças, apesar de Emmett estar quase se matando de rir sozinho. Ela não ia se render tão fácil.

-Scarlet, todo mundo está rindo lá fora. – Emmett falou depois de conseguir se controlar. – Não precisa se reprimir, eu sei que você quer rir também.

-Não vou rir, papai. – ela falou no limite do autocontrole. – Pode parar.

Emmett parou com as cócegas e permaneceu de bruços no banco de trás do carro, olhando para a filha.

-Porque você está com esse mau humor todo? Parece sua mãe, eu hein...

Scarlet mostrou a língua para o pai.

-É porque eu quero brincar com o Jake e a mamãe não quer deixar... – ela falou fazendo bico.

Emmett respirou fundo. Ele provavelmente ia se arrepender dois segundos depois de dizer aquilo, mas ia dizer mesmo assim.

-E se o papai te deixar brincar com a Lassie? – ele falou baixinho, virando o rosto para ver se Rosalie não estava olhando. Os olhos da menina adquiriram um brilho que assustou Emmett e ela sorriu com as covinhas que havia herdado dele.

-Mesmo?

-Só se eu ganhar um beijo... – Emmett falou em tom de chantagem. Ele mal terminou de completar a frase e a garotinha estava agarrada em seu pescoço, dando-lhe um beijo apertado no rosto.

-Te amo, papai. – ela falou feliz olhando para o grandão.

-Também te amo, moranguinho. – ele respondeu batendo o indicador de leve no narizinho da menina. – Agora vamos que a sua mãe já deve estar desconfiando de alguma coisa. – ele pressionou o indicador contra os próprios lábios. – _Segredo_. – ele terminou com uma piscadinha.

Emmett saiu com Scarlet agarrada em seu pescoço e fechou a porta do jipe, depois se virou para a Rosalie.

-Não sei onde essa menina aprendeu a ser tão difícil.

-Eu sei... – Edward falou com a voz abafada, a mão na frente da boca, e Rosalie deu uma cotovelada em suas costelas. – Ai!

-Você mereceu. – a loira se defendeu.

-Bom, já que o Emmett e a Scarlet finalmente chegaram, eu posso mostrar o que eu trouxe! – Alice falou com animação, flutuando com as sacolas firmes nas mãos.

Os outros vampiros trocaram olhares desconfiados, todos com a mesma expressão de "lá vem a Alice" estampada no rosto. Então Edward começou a rir, já sabendo do que se tratava. Alice o olhou com reprovação.

-Não sei do que você está rindo, Edward. – ela falou séria. – Não tem nada de engraçado, e não ouse abrir a boca.

-Tudo bem, só vai logo, Alice. – Rosalie falou impaciente, com Eran agarrado em sua cintura.

-Muito bem... – a vampira de cabelos espetadinhos falou com um sorriso radiante. – Elijah, Sappheire, podem vir.

Por um segundo, o silêncio foi pesado. Todos os olhares convergiam para a porta do posrche amarelo berrante, que se abriu lentamente. Quando Sappheire apareceu feliz, seguida de um Elijah emburrado, o queixo de todos caiu.

Edward deu de ombros com aquela cara de "eu já sabia", Bella olhou incrédula para o marido, Jacob estava horrorizado, Renesmee bateu uma palma em aprovação, Eran ergueu as sobrancelhas e arregalou os olhos, Rosalie parecia estar vendo um cachorrinho ser comido vivo – assim como Scarlet – e Emmett manteve o queixo caído por um tempo absurdamente longo.

-E _então_... Alice incentivou, movendo os braços em círculos. – O que acharam?

-A sua cara. – foi a declaração simples de Edward.

-Absolutamente... – Bella concordou com ele, contendo uma risada.

-Medo. – Jacob falou boquiaberto.

-Bonito! – Renesmee gritou batendo palmas.

-Colorido. – Eran falou piscando os olhinhos puxados.

-Não consigo falar... – Rosalie sussurrou ainda em choque.

-Nem eu. – Scarlet concordou no colo do pai, que deu uma risadinha.

-Parecem dois tubinhos de néon.

Alice abriu a boca, indignada.

-_Não_ fale que meus filhos parecem tubos de néon, Emmett! – ela grunhiu entre os dentes.

O grandão encolheu os ombros.

-Mas é verdade, chihuahua. – ele falou apontando para Sappheire e Elijah, que o fulminava com os olhos. – Imagina se saísse sol agora... eles iam ficar _brilhandinho_ dentro desse negócio fluorescente.

Alice arregalou ainda mais os olhos e depois os estreitou, com raiva. Além dela, mais ninguém protestou. Muito pelo contrário, o que se ouviu foram risinhos abafados e mal disfarçados, porque talvez Emmett não estivesse totalmente errado _daquela vez_.

Os gêmeos estavam vestidos com uma camiseta amarelo grifatexto, daquelas que ardem os olhos de ver. Na parte da frente, grafado em roxo berrante, estava o nome **HALE**, em letras garrafais. Abaixo do nome, no mesmo tom púrpura gritante, estava o número **1** na de Sappheire e **2** na de Elijah.

Nas palavras de Rosalie, agora ela sabia exatamente como o inferno devia ser.

Mas não parou por aí.

Com um movimento de mãos, Alice pediu para que as crianças se virassem. Elijah revirou os olhos antes de obedecer com desleixo sob os risinhos de Emmett, enquanto Sappheire sorria animada.

Atrás, no mesmo tom roxo cegante, estava escrito **SAPPHEIRE** e **ELIJAH**, com os respectivos números – ainda maiores – nas costas.

A cara de horror de Scarlet e Rosalie era indescritível, enquanto Emmett mantinha o queixo caído. Ele balançou a cabeça umas duas vezes.

-Por que o Jasper não... – então ele percebeu, procurando pelo irmão. Nada. – _Cadê_ o Jasper?

Alice abriu um sorrisinho presunçoso no canto da boca. Emmett precisou de um certo tempo para processar o que aquilo queria dizer, e quando finalmente percebeu, ele estava realmente disposto a não acreditar naquilo.

-Não vai me dizer que... –

-Pode vir, Jasper.

Saindo de dentro do porsche, com a cara de dor mais pronunciada que em situações normais, Jasper parou na frente deles, a cabeça baixa, os braços atrás do corpo. Quando ele levantou os olhos, sua declaração foi simples.

-Eu juro que eu tentei.

O silêncio fez eco por alguns segundos, até Renesmee começar a rir. Edward explodiu em uma gargalhada alta, levando Bella consigo. Depois foi a vez de Emmett e Rosalie, acompanhados por Scarlet e Eran. Até Elijah começou a rir.

A camiseta de Jasper era exatamente igual a de Elijah e Sappheire, com a diferença de ter um **P** – de papai, segundo Alice – no lugar dos números.

-Como você teve coragem de fazer isso com ele, Alice! – Emmett falou tomando fôlego – Até _eu _estou achando isso cruel.

-Não é cruel, seu ogro! – Alice protestou com os olhinhos estreitos. – É que assim fica mais fácil de encontrar as crianças, e delas nos encontrarem, caso elas resolvam sair por aí sem a nossa prévia autorização.

A expressão no rosto de Rosalie de repente mudou.

-Tem mais disso daí? – ela perguntou interessada, depois lançou um olhar de esguelha para Scarlet. – Acho que eu quero colocar um na Scarlet.

A menina arregalou os olhos no colo de Emmett e mordeu o lábio com raiva. Alice pareceu satisfeita com a aprovação repentina de Rosalie e puxou outra coisa berrante de dentro da sacola. Uma coisa _rosa_ berante.

-Esse é o de vocês. – Alice falou feliz, estendendo o pacote propositalmente para Emmett, que olhava para aquilo como se fosse uma fralda suja. – Eu mesma escolhi a cor.

Emmett abriu a boca indignado, enquanto Jacob tentava segurar a risada.

-E tem uma pra você também, Emmett. – Alice continuou, com um sorrisinho sarcástico. – Você vai ficar uma graça de rosa.

-Você está querendo guerra, chihuahua? – ele provocou puxando o pacote rosa choque das mãozinhas de Alice. – E manda seu filho parar de rir ou eu amarro ele na bola da queimada.

Elijah mostrou a língua para Emmett, cruzando os braços. Postura de quem desafia.

-Você é grande mas não é dois, tio. – ele provocou.

-Vamos ver então, seu pigmeuzinho. – Emmett retrucou se virando para Edward. – Onde está a bola? Quero começar isso aqui logo.

-

-Mamãe, eu não quero jogar queimada. – Sappheire pediu abraçando as pernas de Alice. – É violento, tenho medo do tio Emmett com uma bola na mão.

Alice riu.

-É, deviam proibir objetos potencialmente fatais de ficar nas mãos do seu tio. Você não precisa jogar se não quiser, bebê. Nós podemos ficar assistindo daqui, brincando com as suas bonecas, o que você acha?

Sappheire abriu o sorriso exatamente igual ao de Alice, depois correu para Renesmee.

-Quer brincar de casinha, Nessie?

A garotinha de cabelos cor de bronze ainda estava ocupada decidindo se gostava ou não do uniforme laranja radioativo que Alice havia dado para ela, Jacob, Bella e Edward. Até que ela desistiu.

-Quero! – ela respondeu feliz e as duas foram correndo até Scarlet, que não estava mais nos braços de Emmett.

-Scarly! – Sappehire gritou quando chegou perto da prima, com uma Renesmee não muito feliz e seu encalço. – Quer brincar de casinha com a gente?

Scarlet ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiada.

-Quem vai brincar? – ela perguntou com inocência, mas seus olhos pousaram em Jacob, do outro lado do campo.

-As meninas. – Sappheire respondeu, sem se incomodar com os olhares de Scarlet. – Eu, a Nessie, a minha mãe, a sua, a tia Bella...

-O tio Edward vai também?

Renesmee respirou fundo, os punhos rígidos ao lado do corpo.

-O papai vai jogar queimada, Scarlet.

-Se você diz... – Scarlet retrucou dando de ombros, mas seu olhar ainda estava em Jacob.

-E o _meu_ Jake também. – Renesmee completou, com ênfase no pronome possessivo.

-Então eu acho que eu vou jogar queimada também. – Scarlet respondeu com naturalidade, caminhando na direção do garoto. Renesmee a segurou pelo pulso.

-Não vai coisa nenhuma, você vai brincar de casinha com a gente.

-Não vou não! – Scarlet rebateu.

-Vai sim!

-Não vou!

-Ahh, vai! Sappheire, me ajuda a carregar a Scarlet!

A garotinha de cabelos dourados ficou parada, os olhos arregalados, a expressão de choque.

-Quê?

-Me ajuda a carregar a Scarlet pra longe do Jake! – ela falou entre os dentes, segurando os braços da prima. – Rápido!

Sappheire não discutiu. Ela puxou as pernas da prima e Scarlet ficou pendurada no ar, se debatendo inutilmente enquanto as meninas a carregavam para longe de Jacob, na direção de Bella, Alice e Rosalie.

-Eu vou chamar o meu pai! – Scarlet ameaçou entre os dentes.

-Vai nada, não vai dar tempo. – Renesmee retrucou tapando a boca de prima com a outra mão.

As garotas atravessaram o campo até pararem ao lado de Rosalie. Elas colocaram Scarlet – que tinha um ódio mortal estampado nos olhos – ao lado da mãe e Renesmee sorriu satisfeita.

-Pronto. Você vai brincar com a gente.

-Posso saber o que foi isso? – Rosalie perguntou meio perdida, olhando debilmente para Scarlet emburrada, Sappehire chocada e Renesmee radiante.

-Não mãe, não pode. – Scarlet respondeu sem tirar os olhos da prima de cabelos bronzeados, querendo destruí-la com a força do pensamento. – É coisa minha e da Nessie.

Renesmee sorriu e se sentou no colo de Bella, enquanto Sappheire fez o mesmo com Alice.

-Acho que agora nós podemos brincar. – ela falou por fim, puxando uma boneca para si.

-Você que pensa... – Scarlet resmungou com a cara fechada, baixo demais para que Renesmee, distraída com Sappheire, pudesse ouvir.

_No campo..._

-Estou me sentindo monocromático. – Jacob resmungou olhando para si mesmo dentro da camiseta laranja radioativa, exatamente como a de Renesmee. – Por que eu tenho que ficar usando isso? É tão mais confortável ficar sem camisa...

-Porque a Alice quer assim. – Edward respondeu. Ele também usava a mesma camiseta laranja. – Além do mais, agora que a casa está cheia de crianças, você precisa usar camisa, Jacob. Principalmente na frente da _minha_ filha.

-Até onde eu sei, ela não se incomoda. Nem a filha do iceberg.

-Olha lá como você fala da moranguinho, Lassie. – Emmett bufou com a bola de basquete firme nas mãos.

Sim, eles iam jogar queimada com uma bola de basquete.

Emmett tinha sugerido que fosse com uma bola de boliche, mas Edward conseguiu o convencer de que poderia ser perigoso para os humanos que eventualmente estivessem passeando no parque. "Mas eles estão com medo da gripe suína, não vão sair de casa", ele tentou argumentar, mas foi em vão. No fim das contas, teve que se contentar com a bola de basquete, mesmo.

-Por falar em moranguinho... – Jacob começou, o sorriso de provocação se formando em seus lábios cheios. – Você ficou uma graça de rosa.

Elijah começou a rir descontrolada e propositalmente para Emmett, fazendo o grandão estreitar os olhos em fendas.

.Jasper. – ele falou com a voz afiada, apontando para o outro lado do campo. – Pra lá. Agora.

Edward pareceu confuso.

-Eu pensei que você quisesse _me_ massacrar, Emmett. – ele falou descontraidamente, apontando para si próprio. – Por que nós estamos no mesmo time?

-Cala a boca, Edward, antes que eu mude de idéia. O que não vai ser nada agradável pra você.

Edward preferiu não questionar. A coisa mais sensata a se fazer quando Emmett tinha ataques de raiva era manter distância. Jasper, Jacob e Elijah é que precisavam começar a se preocupar.

-Quem decidiu que você começa? – Jacob provocou com um sorrisinho no rosto, tomando distância do centro do campo.

-Eu mesmo. – Emmett respondeu, ácido. – A bola está comigo, viralata. – ele se virou para o filho. – Eran, cemitério.

O garotinho obedeceu, correndo para a extremidade oposta do campo, e Elijah fez o mesmo quando Jasper pediu. O garotinho de cabelos escuros passou correndo por Emmett, fazendo um gesto um tanto quanto indelicado enquanto corria.

-Eu vi isso, Elijah! – Alice gritou em sua voz afinada, enquanto alisava os cabelos dourados de Sappheire. – Mais uma vez e você fica de castigo!

Elijah bufou alto e Emmett mostrou a língua para ele.

-Muito maduro, Emmett. – Edward murmurou rindo, inconformado. – Se alguém disser que esse seu tamanho todo é gigantismo e que, na verdade, você é uma criança albina de seis anos que pinta o cabelo de preto, todo mundo vai acreditar.

Emmett trincou a mandíbula e respirou fundo. Ele apertou a bola de basquete entre os dedos e, com um movimento súbito, arremessou-a com uma força brutal na cabeça de Edward.

A bola voou longe com o impacto. Se Edward fosse um pouco mais quebrável, estaria decapitado àquela altura.

O grandalhão sorriu satisfeito enquanto Edward mantinha as mãos na cabeça atingida. Com um sorriso desdenhoso, ele limpou uma mão na outra, satisfeito.

-Emmett _wins._

Jacob não conteve o riso, mas Jasper estava impaciente.

-Vocês vão parar com isso ou não? – ele perguntou abrindo os braços, distante de Emmett. Uma provocação sutil em sua voz. – Nós temos um jogo para vencer.

-Isso é o que nós vamos ver... – Emmett respondeu sorrindo com o canto da boca, depois de virou para Edward que já estava com a bola nas mãos. – Me dá esse negócio, Edward.

Sem contrariar o irmão, Edward lhe passou a bola.

Emmett ficou passando a bola de basquete – que parecia bem menor em suas mãos enormes – de uma mão para a outra, depois a girou no indicador como se aquilo fosse tão simples quanto caminhar.

Até que ele se cansou e a arremessou contra Jacob.

Com uma força monstruosa.

Um tiro de canhão.

O garoto só teve tempo de colocar a cabeça na trajetória da bola, desviando-a para o outro lado quando ela o atingiu. E aquilo pareceu doer.

-JACOB! – Renesmee e (para a o ódio mortal da primeira) Scarlet gritaram ao mesmo tempo, colocando-se de pé.

-Senta, Scarlet! – Renesmee grunhiu entre os dentes.

-Não sento nada, você não manda em mim. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

-Mando sim!

-Não manda!

-Ah, é? Então a tia Rose manda. Tia Rose!

Rosalie revirou os olhos, depois puxou a filha pela camiseta rosa berrante.

-Pára de ficar correndo atrás de cachorro pulguento, filha. Tenha amor próprio, pelo amor de Deus!

Emburrada, Scarlet se sentou no colo da mãe outra vez, os olhinhos redondos estreitos, ardendo em raiva.

Jasper riu no campo.

-Olha, parece que o Jacob ganhou uma torcida organizada. Só falta uma musiquinha... – ele levantou os braços, como se estivesse segurando dois pompons – Me dá um J! Me dá um A! Me dá um... –

-CALA A BOCA, JASPER! – Edward, Emmett e Jacob gritaram em uníssono, fazendo Jasper se encolher.

-Tá bom, tá bom, já parei...

-Papai, a bola! – Elijah gritou do cemitério, atirando a bola por cima do campo de Emmett e Edward.

Não forte o suficiente.

Emmett só precisou de um pulo baixo para agarrar a bola com uma única mão.

-Vai precisar ter mais força que isso, _frodinho_... – ele provocou o menino, virando-se com uma rapidez insana para Jasper, arremessando a bola com força.

Jasper se agachou e a bola passou a centímetros da sua cabeça.

-E você mais mira, tio. – o garotinho retrucou com uma piscadinha.

Eran saiu correndo atrás da bola e a alcançou em poucos segundos. Aparentemente, ele conseguia ser tão rápido – se não mais – quanto Edward. Ele correu com a bola até o campo e a arremessou contra Jacob.

Não forte o suficiente.

Jacob pegou a bola com facilidade e, com um giro que deixaria qualquer um zonzo, arremessou-a contra Edward.

WIN.

Foi por pouco, mas a bola acertou a perna de Edward, para o desespero total e completo de Emmett.

-_Cadê_ a sua velocidade quando a gente precisa dela, Edward?! – ele gritou começando a se arrancar os cabelos. – Eu devia fazer você engolir a bola, sabia? E você sabe que eu posso fazer isso literalmente se eu quiser.

Edward grunhiu qualquer coisa para Emmett e foi se juntar a Eran no cemitério.

Elijah riu.

-Ops, agora o tio bonzão tá sozinho.

-Cala a boca, moleque, vai sobrar pra você.

Elijah colocou a mão na cintura e virou de costas, depois começou a rebolar para Emmett.

-Estou _morreeeeeendo_ de medo. Na na na ná!

-Elijah Alexander! – Alice gritou outra vez. – Eu estou falando _muito_ sério!

Emmett sorriu com o canto da boca.

-Um a zero Chihuahua, frodinho.

-Fica quieto e joga. – ele rebateu.

Enquanto Edward perdia a chance de acertar Jasper, fazendo a bola ir parar do outro lado do cemitério, Scarlet mantinha os olhos fixos em Jacob. Antes que alguém pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, antes que Alice - escalada como cão de guarda do futuro por Rosalie (que quase morreu por causa do trocadilho) – pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a garota se levantou do colo de Rosalie com um disparo e atravessou o campo na direção de Jacob.

O garoto arregalou os olhos, mas estava horrorizado demais para conseguir se mexer.

-Não... não... Scarlet... amigo, amigo... bonzinho.... AI! EMMETT!

Mas já era tarde. Lá estava Scarlet, mais uma vez, agarrada irremediavelmente em sua perna.

-Passa a bola pro papai, Eran! – Emmett gritou, ignorando os gritos de Jacob.

-Quê?! Iceberg, _sua filha!_ – Jacob grunhiu, apontando para uma Scarlet feliz que parecia estar agarrada a alguma coisa de que dependesse sua vida.

-Ela está ajudando o papai, né filha? – o grandão perguntou dando uma piscadinha para ela. – Nosso segredo.

Scarlet sorriu satisfeita para Emmett, que agarrou a bola de basquete e arremessou com uma força desnecessária em Jacob – uma vez que o garoto não conseguia se mexer, mesmo.

-Você está fora, Lassie. – ele concluiu.

-Mas não vale! – Jacob retrucou, sacudindo a perna inutilmente. – Essa _coisa_ não deixa eu me mexer!

Emmett deu de ombros.

-Nós estipulamos alguma regra? Acho que não. – ele apontou para o cemitério atrás de si. – Tchau.

Emburrado, Jacob saiu arrastando Scarlet pelo campo, como um presidiário que arrasta uma bola de ferro presa ao tornozelo.

Agora estavam um a um, Jasper contra Emmett.

Com raiva, Jacob pegou a bola e arremessou com tanta força que ela passou por Emmett e por Jasper, indo parar no cemitério de Eran e Edward. O garotinho de cabelos loiros alcançou a bola antes do tio, e correu para entregá-la ao pai. Enquanto fazia isso, para total desespero de Emmett, ele tropeçou no meio do caminho, deixando a bola cair bem aos pés de Elijah.

-ERAN! – Emmett gritou alto, mas já não havia mais o que fazer. O filho de Jasper já havia pegado a bola do chão e a arremessado, quase sem força contra Emmett.

WIN.

A bola bateu nas pernas de Emmett e, antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ela já estava no chão.

-Isso não vale! – Emmett protestou, gritando para quem quisesse ouvir. Ou não. – Eu estava _conversando_ com o Eran, não era pra continuar jogando!

Elijah cruzou os braços e riu com o canto da boca. O sorriso de Alice com o olhar fulminante de Jasper. Emmett quis morrer.

-Nós estipulamos alguma regra? Acho que não. – o garotinho apontou para o cemitério, em uma imitação perfeita do tio. – Tchau.

Eran se encolheu, assustado.

-Desculpa, papai, eu não sei jogar...

Elijah gargalhou alto.

-Ele é um fracote. Nós ganhamos. Um a zero pra mim, tio.

Emmett ignorou Elijah, se virando para o filho

-Adianta se desculpa agora? – ele falou bravo, abrindo os braços. – _Adianta? _Nós perdemos, você viu o que você fez? Eu _juro_ que eu não sei qual é o seu problema!

Eran fez cara de choro e saiu correndo, desaparecendo de vista.

Rosalie, do outro lado do campo, pareceu entrar em choque.

-Emmett, vá atrás do Eran AGORA! Ou você não entra em casa hoje!

Emmett respirou fundo uma vez e fechou os olhos.

-Me xinguem de idiota. – ele pediu com a voz calma. – Vai, eu mereço.

-Você é um idiota, Emmett. – Edward o atendeu.

-Obrigado. – ele respondeu antes de abrir os olhos outra vez e sair correndo para procurar por Eran. – FILHO! ERAN! Como eu sou _retardado!_ – ele resmungava de vez em quando. – Alguém devia me jogar na fogueira! Tá, não. Mas que eu merecia, merecia... FILHOOO!

Então ele avistou, sentadinho encostado em uma árvore, o garotinho de cabelos loiros com a cara enfiada entre os braços.

-Filho? – Emmett chamou outra vez e o menininho se virou. Então ele reparou, ali, estampados no rostinho que o olhava assustado, os mesmos olhos que ele via quando se olhava no espelho... o mesmo cabelo cacheado que estava começando a cair na testa do menino, a mesma boca, as mesmas covinhas que apareciam mesmo quando o garoto fazia caretas de choro... Emmett foi obrigado a se xingar de idiota pelo menos duzentas vezes depois daquilo.

Ele correu até Eran, que fechou os olhos e enfiou a cara outra vez entre os braços. Emmett se abaixou ao lado do menino, afagando os cabelos dele com a mão enorme.

-Olha pra mim, filho.

Eran balançou a cabeça negativamente, ainda encolhido.

-Por favor.

Relutante, o menino levantou a cabeça. Emmett correu os dedos pelo rostinho do garoto, depois abriu um sorriso.

-Desculpa. Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa... o papai foi um idiota.

Eran esboçou um sorriso, fazendo as covinhas aparecerem em suas bochechas brancas. Exatamente como as de Emmett.

-Foi sem querer, papai... eu juro.

O grandão jogou os cabelos do filho para trás, depois deu um beijo em sua testa.

-Você não precisa se desculpar. Você jogou muito bem.

Eran cruzou os bracinhos.

-Eu sei que não, não precisa mentir também...

Emmett franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Tudo bem, vai... não tão bem assim, mas um dia você chega lá.

-Você ainda gosta de mim, papai? – Eran perguntou com a voz chorosa, um pontinha de dor cortando seu rostinho inocente.

Aquela pegou Emmett de surpresa. Ele ficou parado, em choque. Mas como Eran sequer _ousava_ questionar aquilo?

-Mas é lógico, filho! Eu _amo_ você. Eu amo você mais do que eu amo a mim mesmo, e olha que isso é bastante coisa... – Eran riu e se levantou, ficando na altura de Emmett de joelhos. Então, com um impulso, ele abraçou o pai com força. O grandão envolveu o pequeno com os braços, afagando as costinhas dele.

-Mas eu não faço as coisas que você gosta, papai...

-Não importa, Eran. Eu amo você assim, do jeitinho que você é. – ele ponderou por um segundo – Mesmo que você ache o seu tio uma pessoa legal, mesmo que você não goste de coisas violentas, mesmo que você tenha medo da Lassie de vez em quando...

Eran riu, depois de soltou de Emmett.

-Eu te amo, papai. Mais do que todo mundo no mundo! – ele falou abrindo os braçinhos para demonstrar o tamanho.

-Eu também, filhote. – Emmett concordou, bagunçando os cabelos do filho. – Só não conte isso para a sua mãe, ou ela vai não vai deixar nenhum de nós dois entrar em casa hoje.

Eran riu com as covinhas outra vez e Emmett o puxou para si, levantando-o consigo.

-Hora do ataque de beijos do Super Emmett! – ele gritou e começou a beijar Eran, fazendo o garotinho cair na gargalhada.

-Papai! – ele falou alto, tentando se desvencilhar de Emmett, até que o grandão parou. – Ataque de beijo é coisa de menina.

Emmett ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Você tem razão. – ele concordou, parecendo pensativo. – Mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu não ligo!

Eran soltou um grito quando Emmett voltou a beijá-lo, começando caminhar.

-Só não conte nada pra ninguém. – Emmett acrescentou sério, depois voltou a rir, enquanto voltavam juntos para o campo.


End file.
